IT MOVED!
by Hellquin
Summary: Just a stupid little fic about a girl that finds a familiar skull puppet at a thrift store, what will become of it? Will she be able to become the new Puppet Master? Rating might go up for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **This is my first fic, I would like feedback as much as possible (and if you could, be nice...Im fragile) **This is also a rough-draft.** I have no clue where Im going with this story and just had to get it out of my system, its more of a humorous story then anything, feedback on everything would be amazing, but nothing too serious since this is defiantly not a serious fic. More chapters to maybe come, depending on how everyone likes it. THANK YOU!

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter One

"Wow" Was all she was able to say.

Helena gaped wide eyed at the small delicate skeletal puppet sitting upright on a self at her neighborhood thrift store. It was laying between a giant goofy stuffed Tiger and a faded looking Dolphin. She came here every Thursday to check out the deals they had. On a normal basis she would usually find something worth getting, and today was one of those lucky days. "Oh god its so awesome looking!" she said while squeaking just a bit from excitement. She slowly picked up the puppet, getting a better look at her future purchase.

It was an odd puppet indeed, with a skeletal face and white long hair, bone white lips in a permeant grin, a black hat with a black little trench coat. She held it up by its chest, when she noticed its hands, or rather the lack of hands. on the right was a hook, and the left was a blade no bigger then the blade of a pocket knife. She noticed the small blades in the very deepest part of his eye sockets, which was a strange thing to see on a puppet. But then again, this puppet was far from normal anyway, whoever made him was either a pure artist or just twisted. Either way, it was Helena's kind of thing.

She played with his left hand-blade, swinging it around.

"Your like a little switch blade! How cute! Maybe Ill call you Switchy...hm, or Blade, that sounds better.." As she looked away for a split second to examine his boots on his feet, there was a small movement of the puppets grinning lips, it appeared as if its mouth opened slightly then closed again back to its deathly grin.

Grabbing her other purchases she hurried off to the cash register, the woman who knew Helena from previous thursday sales, gave her a warm smile.

"Well hey there girl, how have you been since last Thursday?"

"Oh you know, work, work, and sleep...then more work." She couldn't remember the name of the lady, so she played it off casually by sticking her items on the counter.

"Well that sure is an odd little thing." The woman made a face as if the puppet smelled. She turned it over and punched the price into the register.

"Jesus, hes only 5 bucks!?" Helena said in shock, no way in hell this piece of artwork was worth so little!

"That's what it says, that's too bad. This looks handmade, even though it is a little weird...you know I think this came from that chest that was donated a few days ago."

Helena listened intently, curious as to the puppets history. "And?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know, something about it being this mans deceased fathers junk from his house or something like that. It was a whole truck load of stuff, they should of sold it off, but I guess they thought it was better to donate."

"Well...lucky me then." Helena grinned. She made her purchase and waved good-bye to the lady she's seen every thursday for 3 years, and yet still didn't remember her name. 'Oh shit, she had a name tag on every time' Helena realized. Awesome people skills.

She finally made it to her apartment, it looked as if her roommate was out for the night. It was a nice little place, it had a hallway, and decent sized rooms, who could ask for anything more?

"Welcome to your new home!" She said out loud as she opened the front door. She often talked aloud to herself, friends often wondered if it was because she was lonely or she just liked to do it.

Helena threw her bag of goodies on her bed and laid on her back. She slowly picked up her new puppet from the bag and held him over her head and she stretched her arms out.

She laid there for many minutes, examining the puppet, it seemed pretty sturdy. She traced the white glossy paint of his cheek bones with her fingers, then traced his jaw.

"You know, you have a very fine jaw-line. Your a very handsome skull, you know that?" She gave him a small kiss on his grinning boney lips, she smiled more to herself then anything, not like the puppet was going to say anything. She had been talking to her toys since she was 3, if anything she could imagine him replying back to her. But something seemed strange about that, like he was never meant to talk.

Blades mouth opened up and closed as Helena moved his jaw with her finger. She traced the lining of his eye sockets, then put the tip of her nail on the blade that hid in the deepest part of the black socket.

"Your name is defiantly Blade, it just suits you. I wonder who made you? And why? Ive never seen anything so cool before..." She got up off her bed and placed Blade on her desk by her bed.

"Guess i'll never know, but your mine now. See you in the morning." She walked out and got ready for bed, coming back minutes later and getting under the covers.

"Night Blade...." She whispered as she turned to her side and went to sleep.

Hours passed, at around 3 in the morning while it was still dark out, there was a movement on Helena's dresser. The puppet turned his head slowly to his right, in the direction of the sleeping Helena. His grinning mouth opened slightly, as he breathed a small raspy hiss.

TBC....maybe

Well that sucked, let me know how much, leave a review! If you don't I might make more...and thats horrible enough as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **WELL....I wasn't expecting anyone to review, THANK YOU! Thanks to a few very amazing reviewers, it gave me motivation to continue this story! The only problem is I have no clue where Im going with this, and it needs a bad guy...so now I have to actually come up with stuff -boo- remember, this is my first fic, so some feedback would be awesome. Btw, chapter rating might go up with each new one, swearing and stuff, they might get longer too since I noticed taking 2 hours to write it doesn't mean it takes two hours to read...lol....

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Two

Helena woke to the sound of someone screaming in the hallway. Her first thought was her roommate freaking out over a spider. Then her thoughts went to maybe someone trying to rob the place. Well, if it was the second, then she would be perfectly safe in her nice warm bed while her roommate gets stabbed.

"HELENA, WHY IS THIS STUPID DOLL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY?" Her eyes flew open at the realization that it wasn't a robber to end her roomies life. "Damn it..." She groggily said while thrashing the covers around to get up.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled as she got up from her bed.

"THE DOLL! I STEPPED ON IT AND IM FUCKING BLEEDING! LEAVE YOUR SHIT IN YOUR ROOM WHERE IT BELONGS!" Screamed her roommate.

"My doll?...." Helena looked over at her dresser where Blade was sitting when she went to sleep. To her horror, he was no longer there. She went into the hallway, still trying to figure out how he got into the hallway from her room. "Why is Blade in the hallway! Did you take him from my room?"

Her roommate glared over at her as she whipped the blood from her foot. "I don't touch your stuff, this was laying in the hallway, I stepped on its....hook? What the hell is this thing anyway." She roughly picked up the puppet and threw it at her.

"Jesus be careful! Hes a piece of art!" Helena luckily caught Blade, it wasn't that far of a throw anyway. "How did he get into the hallway then if you didn't move him? I left him on my dresser when I went to bed last night. And might I remind you, you were out past 10 drinking probably, so maybe you got too drunk and went into my room."

"Excuse me? I would never go into your room, and don't give me that 'you were out drinking' shit, I pay my half of the rent. Just leave your weird goth shit in your room where it belongs." She turned and went to the door to her right that had a 'keep out' sign on it.

"Keep YOUR shit where it belongs!" Helena said to absolutely no one. 'I totally got the last word' she thought triumphantly to herself as she stood there alone in the hallway in her pajama shorts and puppy t-shirt with some dried spit on the side of her face. So bad-ass.

Helena looked back down at Blade, he had a small splash of blood on his hook. "Well, I need to clean you up, she might carry disease."

She took him to her room and brought tissue paper with her. She lifted up his hook lightly to clean it while she talked to him. "That was my roommate, her name is Heather, shes a real bitch most of the time. She use to be real cool but I heard she lost her job or something, shes been going out late at night all the time since then. Sorry if she scared you, she scares me all the time."

As she cleaned most of the blood off of the hook, she pulled it up ever so lightly to clean the inside of his sleeve, when suddenly the whole hook popped off.

"OH NO! BLADE!" She screeched. She clutched his hook in her hand as she examined his hook less empty arm.

While she was doing this, Blades empty black holes for eyes shined just a bit as the little blades that were inside of them popped out for just a moment.

Helena gasped a little and looked up at Blades eyes. She could of sworn she saw something...move. She decided it was just the trick of the light.

"Alright Blade, Im ganna go kick Heathers ass for this, she stepped on you with her nasty feet and broke your poor arm!" She set him down as carefully as possible and stormed into the hallway. Unfortunately, Heather left without making any noise, the bitch.

She walked back into her room and sat down by Blade. She noticed how late in the morning it was, she had to start getting ready for work soon. "Well shit, I don't have time to take you to get fixed right now." She rummaged through her desk drawer and pulled out some tape.

"Sorry Blade, this will have to tide you over till I can get ahold of my aunt." She carefully lifted his coat sleeve and tried her hardest to attach the hook back to the stub of his arm. When she was done she sat back and admired her handy work. His left arm looked swollen with gray duck tape. It looked horrible.

"You look good as new!" She smiled happily at him. Blade said nothing.

"Alright, I need to get going, no more going into the hallway while Im gone ok?" She got up and started putting her uniform on. She worked part-time at a clothing store at the mall. Right before she left the room she turned to look at Blade again. " Ill give my aunt a call when I get back, she has an antique shop and fixes up stuff....Bye." She closed the door behind her.

Blade turned his head up to look at the door. The blades in his eyes became visible as his mouth opened slightly to let out a small hiss. He turned his head to look down at his bulky bandaged arm as he moved it to see if the hook would fall off again. It didn't.

Helena watched with dull eyes as two group of girls were giggling over the new skirts that came in. She needed a cigarette, badly. Working with all these poser kids all day made her crazy. Not that she complained, this was the only clothing store that would hire her and let her wear whatever she wanted. She didn't claim to be gothic, she just liked to wear stripes and dark clothing, nothing wrong with that. But these kids she couldn't stand, the whole store sold nothing but clothing for posers, it wouldn't be so bad at all if it wasn't for the kids that come in there to shop. 10 minutes with them made you want to blow your brains out.

"Are they going to actually buy anything or just stand there and yell at each other all day?" Her blue haired coworker asked her.

"I don't know, with a little bit of luck they might turn into zombies and go on a rampage of mini shirt power shopping where they end up eating everyone." Helena replied.

Her coworker laughed hard for a good few minutes, by that point the girls decided to leave. "Or maybe they would go on a hair rampage, that's what I would do." She was a stylish person, dark blue short hair with each eyebrow, nose and ears pierced. Helena liked to work with her, she was as morbid as she was at times.

"Im not too big on hair, maybe people with tattoos so I could chew the tattoo off." Helena never really did much with her hair, she had it her natural color which was black.

She wasn't too stylish herself, she had 4 piercings in each ear and one eyebrow pierced. Her hair was parted to the side with bangs and chopped with layers all the way just past her shoulders. She was never into the hair dye phase that seemed to be going around. And like usual, she wore black and white stripes on her shirt.

It was almost noon, she had a few more hours left till getting off work. Oh man, Heather better be home so she could do some damage to HER arm. Helena smirked silently to herself at the thought.

TBC....

lol, stop me if you can guess what clothing store Helena works at. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed, without you guys this would not of been continued! Im getting better at it the more I go on with the story I noticed, I just never have the time to sit down and do anything. Anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CRAP-TASTIC STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **I couldn't remember if anyone called the puppets by name in the first couple of movies...SO IN THIS VERSION I have it as they dont really have names..or its been so long they dont remember their names, I dont know, I didn't feel like changing the writing since it just flowed out of me D:

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Three

Blade was getting pretty bored by this point. That lady locked her room door, did she figure out he could move? Impossible, he was VERY careful, he was always careful. Maybe she locked the door to keep that other woman out, the one that broke his hook. Oh how he would love to have her walk in, he would totally slice her up like a...carrot. Or something close to that, maybe a watermelon?

He was laying down on the dresser lounging around out of pure boredom. He needed to find Toulon's trunk, the puppets always needed to stay together. This woman that keeps him prisoner here was not his master. She did try to fix his hook though. Blade lifted up his left arm and examined his swollen taped wrist that looked 4 times bigger then the rest of his arm. What was her name? He never really cared for names since he couldn't talk to begin with, it was either Master, fellow Puppet, or Bleeding Meat-Bag. Names were so over-rated. She gave him a name though, Blade. He liked it. He wondered if she could make up names for the other Puppets...

His blades came out of his eyes in what might look like surprise. That woman giving names to the Puppets! What the hell was he thinking? She was not his Master, who cares if this meat-bag tried to fix him, he was getting out of there as soon as he could. She did say something about fixing him though...and he really had no desire to kill her, she was really nice to him. He looked at his swollen taped up hook again and let out a small sigh. Might as well stick around, just for a bit. He wont kill this Helena woman, but that other one...shes just asking for it.

He could hear noises coming from the hallway, he quickly jumped down off the dresser and got back on the bed where Helena had left him. He waited to see who it was, he could hear someone walk into the hallway, make some kind of scratching noise on the door handle for a few seconds till something clicked, and slowly open the door to the room.

It wasn't Helena though. It was that other woman, the one thats totally going to die very very soon by the same hook that she broke. Blade kept his blades out in his eyes to look more menacing as he watched her.

Heather walked slowly into Helena's room and looked around. She went straight for the dresser and opened it, pulling out a few bills that were stashed in a sock. She turned to leave when she spotted Blade.

"God your ugly, you little fucker, my foot still hurts from this morning." She said while she stashed Helena's money in her pocket.

Blade was so ready to kill her, it might as well be right now! He lifted himself up just a few inches, about to pick up some speed and slit her throat, when suddenly they both heard the front door open. Blade froze, and so did Heather who hadnt notice he moved. She quickly left the room, locking the door behind her and shutting it. Damn, he was so looking forward to seeing her blood spill.

"Im home!" Helena yelled more to herself then to anyone. She passed Heather's room which seemed to be occupied, which was rare since she was never usually home until around 10 at night.

She unlocked her door and opened it, making sure to look around and make sure everything was in place still. Looked ok to her. She looked down at Blade on the bed and smiled.

"Im glad to see you Blade, I told everyone at work about you!" It was strange, because Blade was glad to see her as well, maybe it was because he was lonely from being locked in her room for 8 hours with a broken hook.

"Alright little dude, lets go see Aunt Kay." She put her coat down and picked him up as carefully as she could as if he was about to break.

She placed him in the front seat of her car and got into the driver side. "Did you have a good day today?" She paused for a second then started laughing at herself, talking to dolls, she really needed to get a life. She didn't know why, but it just felt like he was listening to her. She never talked THIS much to herself before, Blade was different though, it just felt like he was listening to her and understanding her. She looked back at him and gave him a thoughtful look as she started her car.

Her Aunt's Antique store was a nice little place, it was on the good part of town so it blended in with everything. It was painted pink, which Helena thought made it look like peptobismol, but she would never tell her aunt that. She mostly collected furniture and pictures, but for the most part it was pretty much antiques sold at cheap prices, her Aunt made an ok living off of it.

She parked in the back of the store and got out of her car with Blade in her arms. "Shes going to love you! She collects glass puppets and dolls." She said while opening the door to the shop.

Her Aunt Kay was a woman in her late 40's, the youngest of her mothers siblings and the only one left alive. She had Helena's baby blue eyes and her pitch black hair, only it was starting to gray at the roots. Her face was round with wrinkles, but a constant warm smile was always on her face. She was like a second mother to Helena, ever since her own mother had died when she was 12.

"Oh Helena! I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks! Its good to see you honey." Kay came around her counter and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey Aunt Kay, you look good, did you dye your hair?" Helena joked, but it wasn't really a joke since her aunt's hair was now completely black again, yet when she saw her last month she was graying.

"Thats no greeting for your poor aunt, Ive never heard of hair dye, this is my natural hair color!"

"...yeah Im sure it is." Helena rolled her eyes. "Listen, I wanted to stop by and see if you could fix up this puppet I got the other day." She handed Blade over to her.

"Wow. This is a puppet? How creepy, and you said you bought this somewhere?" Her aunt said while examining him closer.

"Yeah some thrift store down the street from me, he was only 5 bucks. They said he was donated along with a bunch of crap, hes handmade though." She said while looking at her aunts glass case of jewelry.

"He defiantly looks hand made, old too. Really old, well kept though, hes really sturdy, very nice handiwork." Said her aunt after she put her analyzing glasses on. " So did you want me to fix his hands? That blade and hook just look freaky on him, is he suppose to be a grim reaper halloween puppet?" While she said this she poked at his blade.

"No, hes suppose to look like that, isn't it awesome? Hes like a piece of art! I named him Blade, isn't he cute?" Helena said while giving her aunt a big blue eyed grin.

"...No, I think our idea of 'cute' is a little different there hun. Well, I did get a couple of things from some guy the other day as well, a bunch of old stuff I haven't been able to look through yet. He said hes been going around giving bits and pieces of his fathers junk away to every thrift store and antique shop in town. He seemed like he really wanted to get rid of the stuff." Kay pointed to one giant pile of crap behind the counter.

"You think its the same guy that donated Blade?" Helena asked, going behind the counter and rummaging through the pile.

"I dont know hun. Probably not. Hey, so where on this...thing, did you want me to fix?"

Helena popped her head out from the counter wearing an old pointy dunce hat. "Aunt Kay hes a puppet, you like puppets. My fucking roommate Heather stepped on his hook and broke it, it came right off his arm. I put duck tape around it to hold it together till I could see you."

"You sure did, his arm is almost as big as the rest of his body." Her aunt grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, I had to go to work, I was in a rush! Can you fix him or not?" She said while taking her dunce hat off.

"It came completely off?" Kay asked while examining his blade to see how it attached.

"Yeah, I dont think the hook was broken totally, maybe it slipped out of its slot or something." Helena yelled from over the counter, still looking through the new junk.

Her aunt let out a big sigh. "Well shoot, I didn't bring my kit with me today hun, but I do have the stuff to fix him."

"So should I leave him with you tonight or what?" Helena asked.

"Well I am ganna have to try and find the kit since I haven't used it since god knows when. But I really dont like this puppet, it looks too creepy and I can already tell its ganna give me nightmares. You should take it back home with you tonight and bring it in tomorrow and I can try my best to fix him" Kay told her as she placed Blade on the counter.

"Find anything interesting?" Her aunt asked while leaning over her.

"Oh hell yeah, look at this old trunk!" She pulled out a giant heavy old trunk with a giant lock on it. "Should we open it?" Helena asked.

"Sure hun, if we find gold in it ill split it with you." Her aunt joked.

Helena held onto the lock, it wasn't hard to open since it was apparently broken open already. She took it off and pushed as hard as she could to get the trunk open. It finally cracked.

"Thanks for the help Aunt Kay." Her aunt just smiled and mumbled something about being too old.

"Jesus, this looks like a puppet stage! Look its even got a poster in it!" Helena opened it wider so her aunt could see. It was an old trunk stage for a traveling puppet show. Blade turned his head slightly to see for himself.

Helena took the poster out and unraveled it. It was all one big painting, of an old man and a puppet that looked like Blade with horns. "Aundre Toulon?" She read. "That must be the puppet master, look that puppet looks like my Blade! I wonder if this is where he came from." She grabbed a journal from the top shelf of the trunk, and a huge chunk of dust came off with it.

"Damn it!" Helena cursed, coughing up a storm.

"Here hun, lets go to the lounge and get you some tea, this stuff can wait till tomorrow ok?" Her aunt said while she picked Helena up by the arm.

About 10 minutes later they were both sitting at one of her more expensive antique wooden tables sipping tea. Helena tried to get the dust from her black pants and striped shirt off, but it didn't look like it was going to come off without a fight.

"Thats a pretty big trunk for just one little puppet, there had to of been more in there if it was a puppet show." Kay said.

"Yeah, there wasn't anything in there though, maybe they were donated to other places like Blade was." Helena glanced over where Blade was on the counter, only be wasn't there anymore.

She stiffened in her seat as she saw Blade on top of the puppet trunk. She could of sworn she saw him move! And how the hell did he get from the counter all the way to the trunk?

"Hun are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Kay asked.

"I...did you...uh." She closed her gaping mouth but kept her eyes on Blade. "Im ok, Im uh. Im pretty tired, I have a long day tomorrow, I think Im ganna go." She got up from the table and went to the trunk, slowly picking up Blade as if he was going to bite her.

"Call me if you need anything, ill stop by tomorrow around noon ok?" She went to go kiss her aunt bye and then left.

Helena kept looking at Blade from the corner of her eye the whole drive home. She could of sworn she saw him move! Maybe she was just tired? Whatever it was, there was defiantly something odd about this puppet.

At the house she set him down in her room and just stared at him again, hoping he would move. She decided to talk to him and see if he would react.

"Can you move Blade?" she said right to his face. Nothing happen.

This time she got right in front of his face, nose to wooden nose, and put on her serious face.

"If you dont move Im going to throw you on top of my stove and have a cook-out." Nothing. Well, no use in trying she guessed. It was probably just a flicker of the light that she saw. But then again, how did he get to the trunk?

She stared off into space for another 10 minuted when her cell phone suddenly rang with its high pitched chipmunk squealing ringer. She looked to see who it was then answered. "Aunt Kay, whats up?"

"_I think you left your purse here sweetie, its on my table._" Her Aunt said on the other line.

"Oh fuck, god damn it. Alright Ill be back over there in 5 minutes." Luckily her aunt's shop wasn't too far from where she lived. She hung up the phone and turned to look at Blade one more time before leaving.

"Stay out of trouble Blade." She said while closing her bedroom door. She made a mental note of where he was on the bed, so when she returned if he was moved then something was totally up.

The door shut and Blade was finally alone again. He sat up slowly, making sure not to injure his hook anymore then it already was. His plans were to stay until he was fixed, but the plans changed. He found his masters trunk! But the other puppets were no where in sight. They must of gotten taken away like him. Well no matter, he needed to get back to the trunk and figure out what to do from there before whats-her-name came back.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the closed door. He was able to open the door this time since it wasn't locked, but the front door was heavier and taller then her bedroom door. Blade wasn't tall enough to reach the handle all the way, so he tried to use his hook. He was able to latch onto the knob, but was unable to turn it. So out of frustration he started stabbing the knob handle with his blade, but of course nothing happen. If you cant fix it, then you stab it.

After about 5 minutes of Blade dangling in the air holding onto the door knob, swinging back and forth trying to get the door knob to turn, he suddenly felt his hook bend outwards. The tape was starting to wear out, how cheap! She didn't even tape it up right! Even half decent meat-bags could of done a better job then her, maybe he will kill her. He had to jump down and examine his poor hook. It was now bent backwards at an odd crooked angle that did not look right, some of the tape strands stuck out as well. Blade let out a small sigh.

Just before he was able to try again, the door opened and Helena appeared in front of him. At first she was looking through her purse, but when she stopped a few inches in front of him, she looked down and finally saw him.

Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her purse and gasped. Blade hesitated for a second, then crouched in an attack position and hissed, revealing his bladed eyes.

"YOU REALLY CAN MOVE!" Helena gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and backing into the closed door.

Blade stepped a few inches towards her, lifting his right blade into the air. Helena's eyes opened wider at his attack advance. "..oh fuck me..." she whispered into her hands as she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her doom.

But nothing happen.

Blade stopped mid-slash. He noticed his bulging taped up arm and had stopped his attack. He stood there and examined his arm, making a small grunting noise. He looked back at Helena, then back at his arm. Helena still stayed frozen to the wall, eyes still closed and hands still over her mouth, her legs tucked to her chest.

It seemed like hours had passed, when it was only a few seconds. She suddenly felt a small tap on her leg, realizing that it wasn't a stab, she opened one eye and looked down to see Blade with his mouth slightly open staring up at her.

"...Your not...going to kill me?" She breathed, taking her hands off her mouth. Blade shook his head no.

"...but...why?" Blade let out a slow deep sighing hiss sound that wasn't meant to be menacing, and lightly rubbed her pant leg with his crooked hook.

"...wow..." Was all she was able to say.

**TBC...**

LOL CLIFF-HANGER! I had fun with this chapter, more in-depth to what Blade is thinking...kind of. Anyway, thanks everyone whose been R&R-ing, you guys are amazing! I'll be able to work on this more the next week since I have free time, and Im going to have an actual PICTURE! Check out my deviantart page on my profile, i'll eventually have the picture up sometime this week.

anyway, please review! THANKS FOR READING YOU CRAZY AWESOME PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **ahhh, thank you EVERYONE who reviewed so far! I was expecting to get flames lol. Anyway, Im trying to make these chapters longer, so be patient, it takes me about 1-2 days to make this since I get internet distracted (plus all my faved stories on here are never fucking continued and its driving me bat-shit insane, Im not putting my 5 readers through that!) Im totally rambling now... CONTINUE ONTO THE READING

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Four

Helena slowly got up off the floor, making sure to still be cautious and as far from the puppet as she possibly could. Just in case he wanted to change his mind and slice her up.

"Your really not going to kill me?" she almost whispered, small beads of sweat rolled off her forehead. Blade shook his head no, and pointed at his broken hook with his right hand blade, making a little grunting noise.

"Oh...so, because I helped you, your not going to kill me, right?" He nodded his head, his permanent grin seemed to match the mood he was in perfectly. She crouched down to the floor right next to Blade, looking at him in wonder, like she found him in the thrift store all over again.

"Did you come from that trunk at my aunts?" she asked. He nodded his head again and made a hissing noise.

"You need to get back there right?" he nodded again, "Well, since we were going back tomorrow anyway to fix your hook, I say we stay here tonight, that sound cool?" he paused for a second before nodding his head slowly, he wanted to get back as soon as possible. "And your sure your not going to kill me in my sleep right?" Blade put his arms together in a pleading gesture and made a cute groaning noise. "You promise?" Helena gave him a stern look, he did just try to kill her after all, but Blade confirmed it by nodding a yes. Hopefully puppets dont lie.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 11 p.m, she really needed to get her ass to bed, but with Blade being alive she wasnt even sure if she could sleep. Helena got back up and walked into the hallway, Blade following behind her. She turned her head to watch him follow, she couldn't help but giggle stupidly to herself, this was so cool. The way his little feet moved when he walked was just so cute!

When they got to the room she shut the door behind her once Blade got in. He just stood in the middle of the floor as she went and sat on her bed. "Well, um...so. Do you eat food?" Blade shook his head no. "That blows" She said as she laid her head down on the bed. She stared at Blade for a couple more seconds before asking him something that she really wanted to ask.

"Can you talk?" He shook his head no again. Great, shes not going to get anything useful from him. She sighed and gave him a smile. "You really scared me you know" she poked his boney nose with her pinky finger. "But I guess thats understandable, I scared you too." Blade opened his mouth a little and made a small groaning noise, he really was thinking of killing her, but in his defense he thought she was Heather. He really didn't feel like killing her, he was really starting to like this girl.

"I wonder how your able to live and move around..." her eyelids were drooping just a bit as she yawned. She needed to change into her night shirt but she was too tired by this point, getting the shit scared out of you really poops you out. "I guess I'll find out in that trunk, wont I?" Blade made a small hissing noise as Helena yawned again. He walked to her laundry bin and pulled her night shirt that was on top of the pile out with his crooked hook. When Helena opened her eyes from yawning she saw Blade standing in front of her with her night shirt in his hands...I mean hook. "Well..look at you mister helpful" she poked his nose again. He was eye level with her since her bed was only two mattresses stacked together on the floor. She rolled her head back and forth on her pillow trying to wake up, Blade just continued to stare at her while still holding her shirt.

"Alright fine, its bad manners to sleep in your day clothing anyway...not that it matters since theres no one here to impress." She said while getting up off the bed. "Well, theres you that is." She gave Blade a drunken wink, she was even wobbling slightly from being so tired.

She took the shirt from Blade and started taking her pants and shirt off, she was just down to her underwear when she suddenly glanced at Blade. He was staring at her, mouth open and eye blades out. He DEFINITELY wasn't going to kill her now. "Um. Could you, maybe, turn around or something?" She folded her arms, feeling really exposed...since she was. The look on Blades face just looked so perverted. Could puppets even get horny? '_Thats just fucking retarded, hes a puppet! Whats he going to do? Rape me with his Blade?_' she thought stupidly to herself.

Blade made a disappointed groan as he turned and faced the wall.

"You know, for a puppet that cant talk, how come your able to make weird little noises?" Helena asked Blade while changing out of her undies and into her night shirt.

"Well whatever, just the fact that your moving around is pretty amazing." She said while getting into her bed and pulling the covers over herself. Blade just stood there by the bed, unsure of what to do and feeling awkward.

They could hear the front door open up and voices float into the hallway. Sounded like Heather was home with a new boy-toy for the night. Blade made a hissing noise and Helena rolled her eyes. "Blade, leave her alone, I know you hate her but killing her is not the answer." Easy for her to say.

She stretched her arms out and flopped back into her pillows. "Could you turn the lamp off?" Wow was she lazy. Blade went over to the lamp that was on the floor and pulled at the string with his hook and turned it off. "I dont know if puppets sleep either, but...good night Blade." Helena said as she rolled over on her side.

There was some small scuffling noises and Helena could feel like there was weight on the bed. She turned over and saw Blade laying on the pillow by her. He tipped his hat with his blade to her and made a hissing noise. "Well jeez, if you wanted to sleep with me you should of asked." she joked and tucked him in with her. "Alright, Night Blade." She said with a big grin on her face.

It was about 8:30 in the morning, and Helena groaned loudly as she poured herself some coffee. She had a really hard time sleeping last night, it just felt weird sleeping with a living puppet. Luckily she had gotten dressed already so she wouldn't have to do more work. Blade made a groan as well, but not as miserable sounding as Helena's was. She grinned at him, he was sitting on the counter by her plate of toasted bagels and cream cheese. "Smart ass" she mumbled. Blade made a little hissing sound as he opened his mouth slightly. They could both hear the door in the hallway open cautiously, so Helena turned to see if Heather was coming out to join the living, Blade stayed still and didn't move.

Who walked into the kitchen wasn't Heather though, it was a man. A man in his boxers. A man that just so happen to be Helena's ex-boyfriend. She froze as he walked over to her. "What the fuck..." She gasped.

"Oh, hey. I didn't think you would be awake." The male said. He brushed his dyed black hair with his tattooed hand. Helena was at a loss for words.

"WHAT the FUCK Adam! Why are you-ARE YOU-HEATHER! SHES MY ROOM MATE YOU ASS FUCK!" She yelled at him, almost spilling her coffee. She was boiling over with rage, but this Adam guy was pretty calm.

"Yeah Heather. We met at the bar, she remembered me from when we were going out, forgot how hot she was." Adam smirked while saying that. His eyes were covered by his hair, which made him look even more of an asshole.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT! I find out your fucking around on me A MONTH AGO and now I see you standing in my kitchen in your boxers!" She was starting to get hysterical now. Blade just watched silently.

"We're over Helena, why are you so mad?" Just as he said that, Heather walked into the kitchen, hair a total mess and in her underwear too. "Stop with the fucking yelling, god damn." She said as she wrapped an arm around Adam.

Helena blinked back tears of hate and rage as she gripped her coffee mug with both her hands in an attempt to force herself NOT to throw it at them. "Heather...what the fuck? Adam? My ex after only a fucking month?" her voice cracked at the last word.

"Listen Helena, you guys are fucking over, I saw him at the bar, we hooked up. Get the fuck over it, dont get your god damn panties in a twist every 5 seconds." Heather flipped her dirty blonde hair to the side, it didn't do much since it was all natty anyway. She pulled at Adam's arm as she walked back into her room "come on." she said.

"In a sec, I need to piss." he told her as she disappeared into her room and shut the door.

Adam looked back at Helena, who was on the brink of tears and glaring daggers at him. He was giving her a very calm look as he grinned. What an asshole. He slowly moved towards her like a predator moving towards its pray. Helena didn't move, she stood her ground and straightened her back in caution. He was now right in front of her, there was only 2 inches between them, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. He smelt like cigarettes. He still had a tattoo covered body that was slightly built and towered over her with his 6,2 height. But it didn't phase her at all, she was looking up at him intensely, eyes a little red from trying not to cry, but still feeling like if she glared at him long enough his head would explode with her hatred. He leaned in, just close enough to kiss her, and said "You look good..." and grabbed her bagel that was by Blade. He turned around and walked back to Heather's room and shut the door.

"You look like a dick-whore you piece of MONKEY SHIT!" she yelled, slamming her coffee mug onto the counter. Blade put his arms up in defense. "Oh god, Im sorry Blade!" She said while starting to sob. "Lets get the fuck out of here and go to Aunt Kay's" She picked him up and got out of the apartment as soon as she could.

It was hard trying to drive while crying, but somehow Helena managed to get to her Aunt's store. She got out of her car with blade in her arm, still sniffling. "Ok Blade, remember what I said, don't move. I don't want you to freak her out ok? She might have a heart attack or something" Blade made a little nod.

Right when her aunt saw her she knew that something was wrong immediately. "Oh hun" she said to her while rubbing her back as she cried. Helena was sitting in one of her unsold recliner chairs, Blade was sitting by her purse on the floor. Wasn't he there to get fixed?

"He was always such an asshole," she sobbed to her aunt "I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with Heather while we were going out." Her aunt didn't say anything but just listened to her. After a while she finally calmed down since she was getting a head ache.

"Well hun, did you want me to fix your puppet still?" Kay said carefully. Heather nodded her head and handed Blade over to her. She took him over to another room, leaving Helena alone.

She glanced over at the puppet trunk. She needed to find out more about Blade, so she got up and walked over to the trunk and picked up the journal she left. It look really old, the cover was a very faded dark green color, and the edges of the book were really worn. The spine was nearly gone completely. She opened it up carefully, only skimming through it. It had amazing little drawings with descriptions and notes. She was starting to get excited, the more she flipped through it the more elaborate the drawings and doodles became.

"Oh this totally has to have something about why he's alive..." She said to herself.

Finally she decided to sit down and read the book, usually a good start. She turned it to the very first page, getting prepared for all the wonders this dead puppet masters journal of life beheld. But something was wrong.

"Oh fuck...this is all in fucking german!"

**TBC...**

LOL...yeah I got that from the Monster Squad, the kid is like "oh this is great! this is...this is in german"

So hopefully everyone liked the little blade and helena bonding, I liked writing it! Sorry this was a little short, I got lazy. Everyone like the new character? :D theres more to come with that, he might be a bad guy...I dunno, Im still up in the air with this at the moment, thats why nothing much happens in the chapters.

ANYWAY, please review! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Its funny, I start writing this having NO CLUE where Im going with it, and once I start the story takes a mind of its own D: its kind of scary, for serious. Anyway, thanks all my new readers :D I feel super happy whenever I see an email alert from saying I have a new review, KEEP IT UP!

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Five

Helena almost slammed the book down on the ground, she really would have if it wasn't for the fact that it was so old. Fucking german, why did the book have to be all in german! There was no way in hell she would be able to translate the stupid thing! She paused for a second as a very horrifying idea struck her. Adam's grandfather was German and spoke it fluently. Oh how wonderful, like it wasn't bad enough he cheated on her, then she finds him in her apartment nearly naked sleeping with her room mate, now she'll need to actually interact with him and ask for his help. Her eyes started to water from frustration again, why cant he just leave and stay out of her life?

She looked back down at the book again, maybe she didn't need to translate it? Maybe the pictures tell all. But she really wanted to know more about Blade, she was almost positive the little doodles in the book wouldn't be able to explain much. She sighed deeply and opened the book again, this time skimming through it and only looking at the pictures. She didn't find much, just the anatomy of the puppets it looked like, and something about a...needle? And pictures of human body parts? It was getting weirder and creepier the farther she got. She sat there for a few seconds, concentrating intensely at one picture trying to figure out what the fuck it was, when her aunt poked her shoulder and scared the living shit out of her.

"JESUS!" She cried out loud. Kay grinned at her with her wrinkled face and handed the new and improved Blade over to her. All that was improved was just his hook, it wasn't 20 times bigger then his other arm anymore, it was attached again!

"Oh Blade! You did it Aunt Kay!" There was a certain way Helena looked at the puppet that made her Aunt curious, normal people are just happy their crap was fixed, but the way Helena looked at her little weird puppet seemed like the way someone would look at a friend recovering in a hospital bed or something. Kay hid her concerned looks with a smile.

"Yup good as new, it was really easy to fix it, the only hard part was trying to take all that tape off of him, I think you went a little over-board with it honey." Helena rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"Aunt Kay?" Helena held Blade to her chest "Do you have the mans number that donated this trunk?" She asked. Kay squinted her eyes, looking as if it hurt to think.

"I...think I do, let me go look." She walked off to the other room while Helena held out Blade in her arms. "You ok buddy?" she whispered to him. His blades popped out of his sockets and he lifted his hook into the air and hissed in triumph. Helena giggled at him, "Good, she did a good job fixing you up." She gave him a wink and Blades mouth opened slightly in a grim smile. She put him down on the ground and let him stand on his own, he wandered over to the puppet trunk and looked inside it, letting out a small weird sounding whine.

"I know, theres nothing in there, and this journal is completely in German, which fucking blows." She sighed in frustration. Blade was pulling out a stash of posters with his hook and looked over at her in a 'hey c'mere' manner. She walked over and picked them up and unraveled them. They were paintings of other puppets for other puppet shows run by this Toulon dude. None of the puppets had names by their paintings, but by the look of it they were all odd-balls like Blade. One had 6 arms, one had a huge body but a tiny little head, one looked like a solider but had a drill on the top of his head, and one was a Jester.

"Ok, they all look pretty um. Creepy. Except the Jester, he looks like a happy little guy." She glanced down at Blade "Are these your best frienndddds?" She emphasized the word friend and used a baby voice. Blade just stared at her and gave her a little hiss. Boy if he could talk...

Her Aunt walked back into the room, Blade dropped to the ground lifeless and Helena just stared at her wide eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kay asked her. Helena loosened up a little and just gave her a dumb smile. "Anyway, I found the guys number, heres his card." She gave the little white card over to Helena, who read it out-loud so Blade could also hear.

"Maxwell Mortuary?" She glanced up at her aunt, giving her a questioning look. Kay just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "The man said it was his fathers junk, maybe he was lying and took on some dead mans stuff. Although I think a different company does that or something, Mortuaries only deal with the dead and funerals." She knew alot about dead things then Helena cared for, how weird.

"Alright, lets give this guy a call and see if he has any of the puppets." Her aunt gave her another weird look, why did she want to find all the puppets so badly? Was she really THAT interested in puppets? "Um, hun? You really want to find out about these puppets dont you?" Helena glanced at her with an innocent blue eyed look, it always made her aunt melt. "Well I understand, I do love my little glass dolls. And I suppose that odd little puppet is your type of thing, hopefully it wont be too hard to find the other ones..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I hope so too." She said as she went to go sit down in the office, Blade was over her shoulder while she walked. "Im just going to go clean the shop up hun, take your time." Her aunt said.

She got into the office and shut the door behind her and set Blade down on the table. She didn't need to use the land line phone since she had a cell phone, she just wanted to be able to talk to Blade. He stood there on the table, watching her silently.

"Here goes nothing..." Helena opened her phone and dialed the number on the card. The phone kept ringing, until there was a raspy voice on the other line.

"Maxwell Mortuary, this is Maxwell speaking."

"Uh. Hello." She glanced wide eyed at Blade, not knowing what to say, he wouldn't be able to actually HELP her anyway. He only lifted both his arms in the air and hissed, blades popping out and all in a 'GO ON!' way.

She sighed deeply and continued, her voice a little shaky from nervousness. "My name is Helena Smith, I was actually calling about..." She glanced at Blade again, he was watching her intensely, "Well...about some stuff you donated?" The line went quiet, she hoped he was still on the line. "I had bought a...very interesting puppet from a thrift store you donated to, and I was just curious about its origins, and if you maybe had any of the other puppets that were with it?" She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes like a child, Blade opened his mouth slightly with a small grunt escaping his lips, she could be cute sometimes.

The line was still quiet for a few seconds, until the man finally spoke, his tone was flat and a little too serious sounding. "How did you know there were other puppets with it originally?" Quiet again.

Helena glanced at Blade again, "Well, I um. I bought one at a thrift store, and...Well, my Aunt owns an antique shop, and I found a puppet trunk with posters. It had my puppet on them, along with others. I just...wanted to know about them, and..." she trailed off, she never actually thought about why she wanted to know about them or why she wanted to find the other puppets. She gave Blade a panic look, afraid the man wont say anything on the phone.

"Yes, I did donate quiet alot to everyplace. My father recently passed away, most of his stuff are antiques, but I do not have any room for them. I believe I can tell you where I donated some of the things, if they no longer have the puppets then its not my problem." She scrunched her nose up, making a face. What a dick. She wrote down the names and locations of the other stores, hopefully they were all still there.

When she finished writing them down, she quickly asked him another question before he hung up on her or something. "Can I ask you a question?" there was a sigh on the other line. She continued, "Why did you separate the puppets? I mean, it would be so easy to just...keep them in the trunk...where they belong." She gave Blade a smile.

"I never liked those puppets. I wasn't the one who separated them, Im sure it was my father. He told me it was cursed but I never believed in any of that."

"Cursed...?" Her smile faded, still glancing at Blade. He let out a small hiss. "Do you know where they came from?"

"I couldn't tell you, I do know that my father has had them in his possession since I can remember, he had them locked in his attic for the longest time. But I believe the trunk was empty when I donated it to your aunt." He didn't have any emotion in his voice as he said this.

"But...how was I able to find Bla-I mean my puppet?" She glanced uncertainly at Blade. He only tilted his head to the side and watched her.

"I dont know Miss Smith, is that all you wanted to ask me? Im very busy." Busy? He works with dead people, how can he be that busy?

"Uh. No, I think thats all I guess..."

"Have a good day then." Before she could say anything back, the hang up dial tone was all she could hear. "WELL. That guy is..a..dick." She said while hanging her own phone up. Blade nodded his head, was he even able to hear the guy on the line?

Helena walked over to the table where Blade was standing and leaned in to be face to face with him. "Did you sneak into something when you were donated? Your suppose to stay in the trunk." He shook his head no. "Did that old man separate you?" Blade slowly nodded his head, hissing. The old man was afraid of them, thinking separating them would save him, save anyone who had them in their possession, but he was wrong. They would find each-other, Blade would see to it.

"So...I guess we have some shopping to do huh?" She smiled at him and poked his nose. He gave her a small hiss. "We should get going then, the longer we stay out the less chance we might run into..." she trailed off, not wanting to say his name. Blade slashed the air with his blade, making sure not to hit Helena, and gave a loud menacing hiss. She smiled at him again, "As much as I would love to kill Adam, thats not the answer Blade. But thanks...you know. I guess for being there." It was weird, he wasn't a human but she felt so comfortable around him, as if he was a normal friend. She picked Blade up and kissed the side of his boney cheek. "You might be deadly, but your sweet sometimes."

Blade was frozen in place, eye blades out and everything. That was the second time she kissed him! What was with this girl? Did she really care for him that much? Shes only had him for a few days! She did seem lonely, maybe that was it.

While Helena placed him in her car, she went back to talk to her Aunt a little more about her run in with her ex. Blade sat in the front seat, the seat belt was over him that was way too big. He turned his head and watched Helena talking to the lady that fixed him through the drivers side window. Was she the new puppet master? She was trying to find the others, and she somehow found the trunk...and him. What was going on? If only Toulon was here, maybe he could shine some light and show Blade what he was suppose to do, because he was a VERY confused little puppet.

He watched her still, giving her aunt a fake smile to make her less worried. If anything, he was growing very fond of this girl, he wouldn't mind her being their new master. She seemed so lonely, was that why she was so sweet to him all the time? He had to admit, the way he was acting towards her would make the other puppets...wonder. He was lonely too, being locked in an attic for god knows how long would make anyone lonely. Maybe the reason they were both so attached to each-other was because they were both lonely and needed someone? Or was it something else? Like the bond between a puppet and its new master? He really wouldn't mind her being the new master, he didn't want to not see her anymore. But until a full decision was made by all the puppets, then he'll tag along for the ride with her.

Helena opened her car door and got into the drivers seat. She glanced at Blade and gave him a weak smile, he opened his wooden mouth and made a weird soft 'ahhh' sound. She giggle "Your really weird, you know what? You cant talk, but all the noises you make! I think you can talk, but you just dont want to." He only hissed at that. No matter what kind of shit she went through today, he always seems to make her feel better, what a little white bugger.

The first stop on the agenda was a thrift store clear across town, hopefully whatever puppet was donated there was actually still there, the man said he took the stuff there at least 5 days ago. When they got there she stuffed Blade into her purse, he needed to be there if they found anything. She walked up to the entrance and noticed a giant pink sales sign hanging on the normal sign above the store. Helena froze and stared wide eyed at the sign.

"Oh no. Thursday mania madness sale! Shit Blade!" She hurried into the store as fast as she could, Blade giving out a small groan in her purse.

When they got in there...the place was really big, with alot of stuff. The first thing she went for is where ever the hell the toys were at. She finally found them but...nothing looked very sinister, all normal kid toys. She hurried over to a lady at the register, shoving aside a large woman in a muumuu. The woman at the register glared at her, she hated thursday mania madness, it really was madness with all the costumers charging in here.

Before the woman could even ask her if she needed help, Helena half screamed out "IM LOOKING FOR PUPPETS! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" She gaped at her for a second before calling another girl to help her.

"Lets see, I think we might have one in our antique display..." The Blonde trailed off, showing her the case. There wasn't any puppet in there!

"Im uh...looking for a new puppet you might of gotten in a few days ago?" Helena twirled her hair nervously, the chick looked new.

"Ummmm. Well...let me go check for you, ill be right back." She slowly walked off, or at least it seemed like it was slow since Helena was in such a rush. This was agonizing, pure torture. She tried to walk around the store to calm herself and wait, when suddenly she saw something.

Sitting on-top of a display case for what looked like a painting of crying clowns, was a very odd looking Jester doll. He had a very happy looking face, but he had two lines going right through it. One under his eyes, and one right above his mouth. This was a puppet! This was the Jester puppet from the posters! She opened her purse for Blade to see.

"Is this one of them?" She whispered. He hissed loudly. Guess that means yes.

She picked up the jester puppet and turned it over to look at the price. Six bucks? This one was a dollar more then Blade was! Still cheap, but...well Blade was special.

The blonde chick came back, "Well I didn't find any-" Helena put her hand infront of her and walked off "Go away, I found it."

When she got to the register, the lady said since it was 'Thursday Mania Madness' everything was 50% off, so she got the puppet for three bucks instead of six. She walked out of the store, put Blade into the front seat still in her purse, and put the new puppet in her back seat.

"Well your still the most expensive buddy." She said while unzipping her purse so he could pop his head out.

Blade got out of the purse and jumped into the back seat. He pulled the jester puppet out of the bag and stared at it. His blades popped out and he gave out a low hiss. The puppet was lifeless. They needed the formula.

"Hey Blade! I got a name for it! JESTER! HAHA! Isn't that original?" She yelled at him from the drivers seat. He gave a small whine and she glanced at him through the rear-view mirror. "Whats wrong? Is he not moving?" She watched as he looked back at Jester and sighed.

"Shit...I could help you if I could read that journal, but its all in german! And I really dont want to go to Adam's grandfather for help!" Blade hissed as loudly as he could, making Helena flinch.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll...I dont know, give him a call. I could still go see his grandfather, Adam doesn't need to be there like the leech he is." Blade hopped back over to the front seat and got back into her purse. "I know, lets try to find the other puppets." Blade scratched off the written down store that was first on the list with his knife.

"One down..." She told him.

**TBC...**

That was fun, Im starting to get into this story lol. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review!

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **This one took me longer to do since Ive been super busy lately (believe it or not, I have a life lol) So hopefully things start getting interesting, I had to kind of...make my own stuff up about the formula since in almost every movie its different so Im not really sure which sinario to use. And why the hell was Blade the only puppet alive in the 4th puppet master? Before the trunk was found or the formula, its like...wtf, don't explain that people. Yeah...anyway, READ ON

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Six

They had searched each and every store that was on the list to find the donated puppets. Every store they went to they couldn't find them, and the clerks weren't very friendly or helpful either. Wonderful. Helena sighed loudly as she sat at a fast food restaurants table. Blade was laying on the table by her arm. She slowly sipped her root beer float and stared at the piece of paper with the names and locations of the stores. They all had slash marks on them, making them unreadable.

"Thanks a lot Blade, now I cant read them anymore." She whispered to him. He opened his mouth slightly and closed it again, letting out a small moan. "Not like it matters though, the other puppets were probably all sold off anyway. This SUCKS!" She slammed her hand down on the table, luckily no one was in the joint since it was nearly midnight, and what little clerks there were, were in the back somewhere.

"Maybe if I told them they were mine and were donated by my evil-weird-mortuary father then I would get better results." Blade just stared at her, he was just as depressed as she was. "Well anyway, I think i'll grab that trunk tomorrow and put it in my room after I get off work. We can go search again then if its not too late, maybe calling them instead might take less time..." Blade let out a small whine, they didn't have time at all! She should let him in there after the stores are closed and find them himself!

"Listen Blade, I know we need to find your little friends, but...I think they were all sold off already..." He almost sat up in shock, but stayed down due to it being a public place. He knew they were in there! In the back of the stores! Couldn't she feel it?

His bladed eyes shone angrily in the light. Helena stared at him, long and hard. "I wonder if..." She shook her head, something must of been wrong with her brain, because she had a weird idea pop into it. "No...thats illegal." Blade hissed at her to continue. "I wonder if you...snuck into the stores?" His mouth opened in a big smile and he made an 'ahh' noise. "I mean, they don't have time to look through all their crap in the back rooms, it usually takes a week to put the new stuff out, I should know, my aunt owns an antique store!" Blade nodded his head in agreement, encouraging her. "And really, I don't have a whole lot of money to actually buy all of the puppets, its not like there going to give them to me anyway...and you know what they look like." She gave him an uncertain smile.

"Well? What do you say little ghost? Wanna break the law?" He hissed with a deadly smile. She didn't feel right about it, but something told her it was what she needed to do. "Your such a bad influence, if we're caught then IM the one going to jail, you better bail me out buddy or your firewood when I get out." He only gave her a small groan in return. They wont get caught, Blade was an expert.

It was after midnight by the time they got to one of the stores, obviously it was closed by this point. She knew this one didn't have a camera since it was just a little neighborhood thrift shop. No one would notice a little puppet missing. "Ok," she whispered to Blade who was standing right beside her, "How do we get in? Do I break the door?" Blade just gave her a hiss and lifted his knife up, pointing to the lock. "You know how to open locks?" Wow, wonder what else he could do.

She lifted him up so he was level with the lock, though he probably didn't need the help, but he's so small and looked like he was having trouble reaching it. He gave her a sharp hiss "Im just helping! Don't get snappy with me!" She whispered at him. After not even a minute, they both heard a clicking noise, so Helena opened the glass door slowly to let them in.

"Alright, hurry up ok? I have to be at work by 8." He gave her a nod and walked off. She stayed by the door as a lookout, plopping herself down on the floor by the wall.

Blade walked around the store as fast as his little legs would carry him, they were already in the store before and didn't see any puppets, so it was time to look through the back room. Once he got in there his eye blades popped out and he let out a small hiss of surprise. There were piles and PILES of donated junk all over the place! He was about to be overwhelmed, when he suddenly saw someone...walking over to the back...

Helena played with her hair, having to give herself a slap every two seconds to keep awake. What the hell was taking him so long?

Blade had his wooden mouth open, staring blade eyed at his maker, the first puppet master. He was a ghost of course, very faded and still old looking even in death, but it was Aundre Toulon.

_There right over here my friend_

He gave out a low groan, following where his master pointed to. There they were, on top of a matress-set, but there were only two of them. Blade turned to look at his master, tilting his head in question.

_Don't worry, if you help this girl you will find the others._

Blade let out another groan, and pointed at Toulon with his knife.

_No, she is your new master now my friend. Haven't you felt it?_

Blade lowered his head and gave out a hiss.

_Protect the puppets, and protect the master..._

When Blade finally lifted his head up, he was gone.

Helena woke up startled, for a split second she didn't know where she was and spat out "I wasn't asleep!" But looked around to find no one there. She was about to panic when Blade tapped her leg again. "Oh, did you find them?" He was dragging two puppets along by his hook, one was the giant one with the tiny head, and the other was the soldier with a drill on his head. "Was that all?" She asked Blade. He let out a sigh and closed his mouth. "Damn, we don't have any more time tonight, its alreadddyyy..." she looked at the clock on her cell phone, "SHIT! Its almost 3! We need to get out of here." She picked up all three puppets and went through the door, making sure to lock it behind her.

She threw them all in the front seat and drove out of there as soon as she could, Blade pushed the two puppets off of him and sat down. "They don't move either?" Helena frowned while she drove. "I don't know Blade, I know whatever we need is in that trunk, but I mean...don't you think waking the ones we have now is more important then finding ALL of them? The more help we can get the better." Blade just looked ahead, not making a sound.

They got back to the apartment, Blade pointed at her with his hook and hissed. Helena glared back at him with an extremely tired look to her. "Listen little man, we got a few puppets, ok? Not all hope is lost in a ditch down on 5th street, got it? Now its three o'clock in the fucking morning, and I need some sleep before I have to be at work in five hours, its that ok with you?" His blades popped out of his black sockets and he made a weird growling noise.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Helena grabbed the three puppets and went into the apartment with Blade following behind her. She tip-toed through the hallway past Heather's room, unsure if Adam was over or not. Once she got to her own room she put the puppets on the bed, turned the light off, and crashed hard onto the mattress, not even bothering to change cloths.

Blade just stared at her, humans are so weak with their...sleeping. He first went to shut her door, then dragged the solider puppet to the dresser where 'Jester' was sitting, lifeless but still with a smile on his face. He positioned the puppet so it would sit to the left of Jester, leaning on him so he would stay upright. Then he went back and dragged the bigger one over and placed him on the right. Well, whatever they were going to do tomorrow was all up to her. He jumped down and crawled onto the bed where Helena was dead asleep. He laid down on the pillow by her like the night before, he really was able to rest despite what she thought, but only if he required it. Only after a few minutes of laying there, Helena turned to her other side that faced Blade, grabbed him with her arm, and tucked him to her chest like a teddy bear. His eye blades popped out but he didn't do anything more for fear of waking her. Was she awake? By the sound of her breathing she must be asleep still. Blade let out a long sigh and retracted his eye blades.

Helena rolled out of bed as the sound of her phone alarm ringed loudly. "God damn it" She groaned while trying to find her vest for work. The phone was still ringing while she finally located it, once she put her vest on she heard a loud banging from her wall. "Turn that fucking thing off!" She heard Heather scream from behind the wall.

"Well SOME PEOPLE have to work for a living!" She yelled back, she smiled at Blade who was sitting on the bed, "You jobless whore." Blade opened his mouth and hissed slightly in response.

"Ok Blade," Helena addressed him while she was putting her make up on, "You need to stay in here while Im gone, DO NOT leave this room, ok?" She stopped applying her eyeliner for a second to look at him. He tipped his hat to her with his knife. "Alright then, Im off to work. I should be back at around 4 or 5, I'll stop off at Aunt Kay's and pick the trunk up." She paused as she looked through her sock drawer, sticking her hand into one of the socks.

"I could of sworn I had an extra 20 in here..." Her eyebrows touched as she frowned, she settled for the 10 that was still stashed in the sock. She shook it off as her spending it without remembering about it, so she shut the dresser and waved at Blade "See you little man." He waved at her with his hook and whined a little.

The day was pretty un-evenful for both Blade and Helena. She was stuck at work with no customers, and he was stuck in her room with nothing to do. But finally the day was almost over and Helena finally got off work. She went to her Aunt's store and put the puppet trunk in her car with the help of her aunt. But by the time she got back to her apartment, it looked like there was company. She opened the front door, dragging the giant trunk behind her.

"Well hey there!" Said Adam, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Heather, both had beer bottles in their hands.

Helena just shut the door and dragged her trunk into the hallway, careful not to look in his direction. Really? Adam? He keeps popping up like a weed or something. "mh" was all she said to him.

"What do you have there? Need help with it?" He asked while getting up off the couch. Heather just gave him an odd look, then glaring at Helena, said "Im sure she doesn't need any help babe, come sit back down, your missing the movie!"

"Im fine." she mumbled under her breath, this was way too un comfortable to even fathom. Her palms started to sweat, she could feel the handles on the trunk become slippery. Even her arms started shaking at the closeness of this bastard, she felt like she wanted to either cry or punch something, namely him.

"You sure?" He just stood at the front of the hallway, leaning slightly on the wall. Helena was right outside her door, but she paused before going in. She took a deep breath to calm her throat since it was all clamped up, and told him "Adam, does your grandpa still live in that old folks apartment? I need his german speaking skills to translate something for me." She glanced at him for a split second to see how he would react.

He only gave her a thoughtful stare before answering, "Yeah he does, did you want me to take you? I can stop by tomorrow and-"

"Adam" she interrupted, "I just wanted to know if he was still there...and I don't need a ride from you, I have my own car remember?" Helena gave him a tiny glare, then dragged her trunk into her room and shut the door.

She sighed deeply once she was in the safety of her own room, she could hear Heather yelling at Adam in the living room, asking why was he paying more attention to Helena then her, or some bullshit like that.

Blade hissed at her and jumped off the bed and ran straight for the trunk. "Well its nice to see you too." Helena joked. She opened the trunk up for him and let him at it. She decided to sit back on the bed and wait for him to bring her whatever they needed since he knew more about this then she did. Helena watched him awkwardly as he shifted through the inside of the trunk, pulling out a needle from some weird secret compartment. "What the fuck is that for?" She gaped at him. Blade dived back into the trunk and this time came back up with a glass jar. Helena picked it up to examine it while Blade watched her with his eye-blades out, making a little moaning noise.

"Ew, this juice looks old and moldy..." She turned the jar sideways and watched as the green watery substance inside stayed in its spot. Gross, it looked like green hair gel. She glanced down at Blade, "What the hell is this?" He couldn't tell her in words, so he tried to pick the needle up and hand it to her. She just looked even more confused. "Uh..." Was all she could really say, shaking her head. Blade sighed and pointed at the puppets on the dresser and hissed. She still didn't get it, was she dense?

"Blade, I wont be able to do anything until I can get this journal translated, Ill go tomorrow ok?" She put the jar down on her desk and sat back on the bed. Blade slowly let the needle down, he made mumbly moaning noises as he went over to where she sat.

"I know little guy, Im sorry its such a let down..." He only moaned more, he was so tired of waiting. Helena picked him up under his arms and held him infront of her face. "Hey mister, cut out the moaning alright? We'll find the last puppet, don't be so sad!" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his boney pale lips. "I don't want to hear any more whining, turn that permanent grin into a REAL one!" She gave him a big smile, his eye blades were out of their sockets and he gave out a little surprised hiss, lifting the tip of his hat with his knife. That was kiss number three, she better stop this once the puppets are awake, they cant see their leader acting this foolish. He let out a small embarrassed groan as she set him back down on his feet.

He glanced up at the dresser where the puppets sat lifeless, if only he could speak! The formula was right there! But he had no way of telling her how to do it. He turned his head towards the jar containing the formula, it looked as if there were only enough for 2, maybe 3 puppets. The years of sitting in the trunk must of evaporated most of it. Maybe if he showed her how to insert the formula...

Helena was about to turn her T.V on when she could hear Blade making grunting noises where he was on the floor. She leaned over and watched as he picked up the needle, went to the jar, and with extreme difficulty tried to insert the needle into the jar.

"Need help there? What the hell are you trying to..." She trailed off as she realized, the needle! That was in one of the drawings in the journal! Her eyes opened wide as she gave out a gasp.

"OH MY GOD! Is that green shit the formula!" Blade opened his wooden mouth wide and let out a hiss. EURIKA! Shes got it!

Helena got off the bed and sat on the floor by him. "Ok, I think I understand now. I take this-" She picked up the needle from Blade, "-put it in here like so-" She then stuck it through the top of the jar and pulled the needle back so it sucked up some of the formula, "...and stick them with it, right?" Blade nodded. "Does it matter where?" He tapped the back of his neck with his hook and gave out a hiss.

"Um...do you know how much Im suppose to give them?" He shook his head no and pointed to the journal laying on the floor. "Great." She sighed deeply. "Lets just play it safe, shall we?" Blade nodded his head, his bladed eyes watching her closely.

She only had very little of the formula in the needle, better safe then sorry. If she put too much in one of them, they might explode or something, if she put too little in them it might be ok. Plus there wasn't a whole lot in the jar to go around anyway.

"Here goes nothing." Helena let out a deep steady breath as she picked up Jester and turned him over. She stabbed the back of his wooden neck with the needle, and before she injected him with the formula she turned and told Blade, "Cross your fingers!" He didn't have any so he crossed his arms and hissed. She slowly pushed the needle top down, injecting the puppet with the green colored goo. When it was all gone, she carefully took the needle out and set the puppet on the floor by Blade, then sat down on the floor by the bed with her legs crossed.

Nothing happen.

"Does it usually take this long?" She said, turning her head to look at Blade. He only shrugged his shoulders at her. "Maybe that crap is too old, it lost all the MAGIC from being in that trunk for who knows how long." Helena joked. But Blade wasn't laughing, he couldn't anyway. This was serious, if the formula really did loose its power then they really would have to wait till the journal was translated.

Helena picked up the needle again. "Alright, its been 5 minutes already, I'll put a little more in before-" But Blade put his knife down over the needle and shook his head. "What?" She turned her head back to the puppet and watched as its arms slowly started to move. Her eyes widen with surprise as her jaw dropped.

Jester slowly sat up, moving his arms around as if he were stretching, all the noises that were coming from him sounded like...laughter? Blade walked over to him and hissed, sticking his hook out to him. Jester grabbed on and with the help of Blade, pulled himself up. His face became a blur as three sections of his whole head turned in different directions, making a loud winding noise. When it stopped his face locked in place, but his happy smile was gone, he was frowning now.

"Oh my god, where did THAT face come from? You don't even have extra mouths or eyes in the back of you! Its like it appears from no where!" Helena gasped. Jester swiftly turned to look at her, not even knowing there was someone there with them. Before she knew it, Jesters face changed with the loud noise again, into an angry face. He went into attack mode and was about to run for her, when Blade stepped infront of Helena and hissed loudly, both of his arms out trying to block her. Jester stopped in his tracks and his face changed to a worried face. They both exchanged weird noises together, back and forth, from grunting, to Jesters high pitched laugh, to hissing.

Helena still sat on the floor, watching both of them with an amused smile on her face. She had no clue Jester was about to attack her, she was still trying not to laugh at him. Jesters were awesome.

Finally they both stopped their weird puppet talk as Blade pointed to Helena with his knife. Jester had his worry face still on, his little hand was at his mouth as he made an 'ohhhhhh' sound.

Helena smiled brightly at him. "Hello! My name is Helena, Im ganna be taking care of you guys from now on. I named you Jester, and his name is Blade." Jester's face changed back into the happy one it was on when she found him, he jumped up and down and clapped his hands, making the weird laughing noise again. Helena started to giggle at him, Jesters were so funny.

"You think I should wake the other two?" She said to Blade. He slowly shook his head no, the other two were more dangerous then Jester was, it would be harder for him to tell them both she was the puppet master. Jester made a moaning noise, he missed his friends.

"Yeah, your right. I need to be getting to bed soon anyway, we're ganna have a long day tomorrow translating this thing." she tapped the front of the journal.

They all could hear a bottle breaking in the kitchen. Helena froze as she listened carefully to what was going on. Blade lifted his knife, and Jester changed into a worry face. They could hear screaming coming from the kitchen where Heather and Adam were.

"_You know DAMN WELL what Im talking about!"_

_"No I don't babe, your being paranoid!"_

_"Then how come EVERY TIME you see her, you shit all over yourself! '_oh did you need help with that? Here let me jump out of my seat and be a nice gentleman, oh? You need to talk to my grandpa? HERE LET ME DRIVE YOU, ILL DO ANNYTTHHINNGG FOR YOU HELENA, MAYBE BECAUSE I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU AND NOT FOR MY **NEW GIRLFRIEND**_' Please, am I wrong?"_

_"babe your screaming, you might-"_

_"MIGHT WHAT? MIGHT WAKE _**HELENA **_UP? OH GOOD GOD, IM SO SORRY!"_

_"come on babe, you know its not like that at all, your making a scene!" _

There was crying, then a door slamming, then another door slamming. Blade looked at Helena, she was silent with a blank stare in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his hook on her leg. She snapped out of it finally, and looked down at him, picking him up and held him there.

"That dick still has feelings for me I guess. I hate his fucking guts, we were together for 3 years...Then I found out from one of my friends that hes been sleeping around the entire time, him and his fucking lame garage band. What a douche. Why are people so evil?" She held Blade up to her face, he opened his wooden mouth slightly and gave out a small groan. Helena leaned down and touched her forehead with the top of his hat. Blade hissed slowly in an attempt of comfort. "He was never that great of a boyfriend anyway...He only cares about himself. Why cant he just leave me alone already..." She closed her eyes as painful memories flooded back into her brain. The 2nd year they were together he had gotten drunk at a party and enraged at the fact guys were hitting on her, then when they got home he beat the shit out of her yet said he was sorry the next day, threatening to kill himself if she left him. Yeah, sorry my ass. Of all those times he would say he would come over, only to never show up or call. Of all those times she would catch him looking hungrily at other girls. Of all those times she would catch him trying to buy or sell drugs at concerts. Yeah, he sure was sorry when she finally dumped his ass for good after she found out about the cheating.

Blade touched her cheek with his knife. Helena let out a huff of air, "I hope for Heather's sake that he's on his meds again. Or off of drugs, either way." She looked into Blade's eye blades with her big blue eyes and smiled at him. "Oh well, I have you now don't I? I don't need a man to complete me, I need wooden living marionettes!" Blade hissed, and Jester clapped his hands, still feeling a little awkward at the closeness of the two.

She gently put Blade down and got up off the floor. "I hope its safe for me to go pee, Ill be back in a second." She grabbed some cloths and opened her door quietly, making sure the coast was clear, then crept into the bathroom. She could smell weed smoke coming from Heather's room. 'I need to get a new room mate...' she thought to herself as she closed the bathroom door.

Jester let out some giggles as his face changed to a mischievous one. Blade lifted his knife at him and hissed him to shut up.

Helena came back into the room with her night clothing on, she didn't really feel that comfortable changing infront of now two live puppets. She plopped down on her bed and picked up her cell phone, making sure to set the alarm. Blade crawled on the bed with her and sat down by her while Jester took his old spot inside the open puppet trunk and kept up with the giggling noises.

"Does he always do that?" She asked Blade. He nodded his head, then pointed at the journal on the floor and hissed. Helena laid back on her bed and put her phone down on the floor. "Yeah, we're going tomorrow, I'll take you two with me. I really hope what's his face wont be there, he never goes to see his grandpa. But what Heather was bitching about, it sounds like I have a stalker." Blade let out a small moan. Helena just smiled at him, "But you guys will protect me, right?" Blade slashed his knife in the air and hissed while Jester clapped his hands and laughed.

She turned off her light and laid down on her bed, Blade had his same old spot on her pillow, and Jester was in the trunk. Helena yawned, "Good night Jester, see you in the morning." Jester replied with more giggles. Helena rolled over and looked at Blades dark figure on the pillow. She gave him a smile, "Good night Blade, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said while closing her eyes.

Jester started up with the giggling again, until Blade let out a menacing hiss to shut him up.

**TBC...**

Jesus finally! So theres some ups and downs in this chapter, it took me a while to write this since Ive been PRETTY BUSY this week. 6 shooter might show up in the next one, Im not sure where hes going to come in yet. But Jester is awake now, haha. And Toulons ghost seemed out of character...but..uh..yeah. OH YEAH! I made a picture of Helena and Blade on my deviantart account, just go to that 'homepage' link on my profile and it leads you to it.

ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! Leave a review to tell me how much this sucked!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Sorry for the lack of quick updating, Ive been getting insanely busy the past week. BUT I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS, anyone watch the new Puppet Master?...because I haven't. Boo. Anyway, Im really not good with accents...or writing them out, so its pretend time! Just go with it, and don't forget to leave a review! Since thats the only thing that reminds me to update HAHA.

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Seven

Helena was woken up at the crack of dawn not by Blade and Jester, but by Heather slamming her bedroom door. "Fuck..." She rolled over on her bed and groaned loudly. Blade hissed loudly at her as he turned his head to the sound of the noise.

She tried to go back to sleep but ended up tossing and turning for about three more hours. Finally she got up, grunting the whole time, making sure to make as much noise as humanly possible. She stomped around when she went to the bathroom, and stomped around when she got dressed, and stomped around some more when she got her coffee ready.

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN FOR FUCK SAKE?" Heather screamed from behind her door. Helena gave Blade and Jester a grin, they both only looked up at her from the counter where they sat. "Wake me up at the crack of dawn and see what happens." Blade nodded his head in agreement, Jester only changed his face into a mischievous one. Helena picked up the a giant purse she brought with her, it was originally going to be her gym bag, but since it was meant to be a designer purse she might as well use it for a purse. She placed it on the counter by the puppets for them to see it.

"You two are staying in this thing while I talk to Adam's grandpa Walter, ok?" Both Jester and Blade made whining noises, Jesters face turned into a sad frown. Helena tapped the top of the purse and arched her eyebrow at them, waiting. Finally, with much reluctance, both Jester and Blade got into the giant purse, making as much whining noises as they could in the process. "Now stop that, its not the end of the world you two." She whispered to them as she closed the flap to the purse.

Adam's grandfather lived in the neighborhood old folks home, it was a nice little place, it always looked _too _clean to Helena-which made it creepy. Helena grabbed her purse gently and put it over her shoulder, she could hear faint giggling noises coming from it. Before she could do something to shut Jester up, she noticed a familiar red truck parked in front of the entrance. She tensed up and glared. "Adam..." She hissed out. Blade let out his own hiss from inside the purse.

"Should I go key his car?" Blade let out another hiss, but before she could do anything Adam got out of his car and looked right at her. "Fuck!" She gasped. He shut his car door and walked towards her, so instead of standing there like an idiot Helena turned and ran for the front door of the building as fast as she could. She almost would of made it too, if it wasn't for her 500 pound giant purse slamming into her back every time she moved.

"Almost there!" She yelled out loud, she grabbed onto the door handle and pulled. But it wouldn't open, she pulled on it again, getting frantic. "Helena..." She snapped her head up at the familiar voice, Adam had his hand over the glass door, preventing her from getting away from him. How the hell did he get there so fast? Either way she was going to punch his stupid face in.

"Oh god, what the hell is it? Why are you here?" She groaned, letting go of the door handle to cross her arms. He leaned in closer too her, giving her a small smile. "I can't see my own Grandfather?" Rage boiled in her at his last word, it sounded like he was mocking her or something. She took a deep breath, her arms started shaking from nerves and she could feel the lump in her throat tighten. She wanted to leave, now. She was so sure he was not going to be here that she didn't even consider the fact that maybe he really was a stalker and would show up.

Instead of saying anything to him, she just turned from the door and walked away. Her eyes were starting to water, the lump in her throat was starting to hurt, there was no way she could of said anything anyway.

But Blade poked her from inside the purse and she stopped only 5 feet from where she was. He let out a small moan and poked her again. Helena looked down at the bag and dried her eyes with her hand. "Your right Blade..." She whispered. Normally she would run to her aunt and cry her eyes out the whole day then avoid her apartment for a few days just so she wouldn't run into Adam. But this is a new Helena, one with living puppets as her friends-and breaking into thrift stores-and bothering old german guys-and breaking Adams face in.

She swiftly turned around and stomped back to where Adam was standing and got right into his face. "Listen Adam, this is something personal that I have to get translated, I know this is your grandpa and all, but I need to see him alone." He just stared at her, he was about to say something but Helena interrupted him. "And another thing, you NEVER come and see your grandpa, so why all of a sudden? When you knew I was going to come today? Are you stalking me or something?"

He straightened up and was about to answer her, " Well I-" Helena got up in his face and burned holes in him with her glare saying "huh? HUH?" She backed off and opened the glass door. "Leave me the fuck alone Adam, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't even want to THINK about you. Now if you really want to see your grandpa so badly then wait about an hour till Im done." She went into the building, not even bothering to say a goodbye or anything, she was so sick of running into him all the time.

She stood there in the cool lobby, breathing deeply. She turned to see if Adam was still standing there, luckily he finally got the hint and left, yet his car was still there. Oh well, maybe he was going to wait until she was done, she acted like a bitch to him...which didn't seem so bad, she could do it more often.

She turned and looked around at the super clean lobby that looked like it belonged in the 40s. Helena had only been there maybe once or twice with Adam, so she really didn't know his grandpa all that well. "This is going to be awkward..." She said out loud to herself as she walked down the hallway. Luckily she remembered which room Walter was in so she wouldn't have to bother with the lady at the front desk.

From what she could remember he was in room B-13, which was down at the other end of the building. She passed by a bunch of old people walking around with cains, talking to themselves. One of them just sat in their wheelchair, staring off at the wall. "Wonder how they treat these people here..." Helena whispered to the bag.

She finally made it to room B-13, knocking on the door lightly. "Hello? Grandpa Walter?" Helena opened the door slowly to reveal what looked like a hospital room.

"Whose there?" An old croaky voice with a deep accent said. Walter turned around in his wheel chair and stared at her. He didn't seem to age a day from the last time she saw him. His full head of hair was still pure white and fuzzy, and his blue eyes were still all red around the whites. He looked like he had a few more wrinkles, but she couldn't be too sure since he had so many anyway.

Helena straightened up and walked into the room, gripping the bag. "Hi Grandpa Walter, its me Helena Smith." She gave him a big nervous smile. His red eyed gaze bore into her, by the way his fuzzy eyebrows were arched it looked like he was giving her a very creepy glare.

"Im not your grandfather young lady." He snapped at her. Helena's shoulders slumped and her smile faded slightly. "Im...well I use to be Adam's girlfriend...you remember your grandson Adam...right?" He didn't move an inch as he snapped back at her, "I don't have a grandson! Who are you!" She inwardly had a panic attack, what the hell was she suppose to do now?

"A grandson would come and see his own grandfather, at least once a week!" He pounded his wheel chair with his fist. "Adam is disowned from the family!" He started speaking german, it sounded like curses to her.

"Well...Im actually here for your help..." She tightened her hold on the bag. Walter tilted his white head as his gaze softened. "Helena...I remember you, you were one of his better ladies I think. Those other ones were jezebel whores." Her eyes widened in shock, she didn't remember him being this...senile. "He brought other girls here to see you?" She questioned, how lame, and here she thought she was special.

Walter shook his head and leaned back in his wheel chair, relaxing. "No, he only came to see his poor grandfather whenever he needed something, that little shit. Every time he would bring a new girl..." He trailed off and looked back at her with his pale blue eyes. "What is it you want?"

"I...um...well-" She fumbled with her purse trying to get it open, why was she so nervous about this? When she finally got it open, the journal popped out from the top, Jester's little hand was on the spine. She brushed her finger over his hand in thanks and grabbed the journal.

"I would like you to translate this journal for me..." She held it out to him. He only glanced at it, then grabbed his glasses and put them on. "It looks old..." He lightly took it from her and opened it up, flipping through the pages.

Helena sat down on his weird hospital like bed as he turned the pages of the journal. He suddenly stopped and snapped his head up and looked at her. "Where did you get this?" She glanced down at her purse, feeling nervous. "I um. I found it, it was with this...empty puppet case." She held onto her bag again. "This is a very strange journal young lady." He held it up in his left hand, looking at her through the top part of his glasses.

"Please Walter...its important." She tried to muster up gushy watery eyes for the puppy dog look. "Ill throw in a whole bag of green peppermints!" His eyes lit up and he gave her a tired smile. "Very well, only if its the green kind, I hate those christmasy red bastard mints" He mumbled to himself. She gave him another smile as she dug into her purse for a note book and pen, making sure not to bother Jester and Blade.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed since Walter started translating, but by the time the dinner trays were being brought out Helena realized way more time had passed then she thought. It was 6 p.m already, she had gotten there around 9 a.m, nine hours ago!

"Its getting pretty late..." She groaned as she looked at her watch. Walter took his teeth out and started scooping up mashed potatoes with his finger. "Wait wait wait, finish that page real quick before you start eating! Does it say how to make the formula?" She said while covering his food. He only licked his very wrinkled lips with his tongue and sighed, opening the journal again and flipping through the pages.

He finally stopped and said something in german, smiling. He quickly put his teeth back in and spoke. "I think I have found it, he has drawn pictures on these pages." He became silent as he started silently reading, Helena got her pen and paper ready again, it was nearly full with notes by this point.

Walter frowned deeply as his eyebrows came together, and slowly started to speak the translation to her, naming ordinary household chemicals at first but then talking about some kind of ritual. "In order for the spell to work, you need the essence of life...human life is strongest, animal life is weak and does not last more then a few days..." Helena stared stupidly at him, was he just joking with her?

Walter shook his head slightly as he continued "Only one body part is required, the eyes work well, but the brain is the strongest. Boil it in the formula until it is liquidated..." He paused and looked up at her. "This was a mad man, he has killed people for his little 'test' it seems like." Helena gave him a nervous smile again. "Well...um...does it...say anything about like...the puppets actually coming to life? Like it actually working?" Her nervous twitch was to look at her purse every two seconds, she didn't know she was doing it at all, luckily Walter didn't pay any attention.

"Well lets see..." He flipped through the pages as Helena gave out a breath of air that she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"Ahhh...here is something..." He gave her a look, then glanced back at the book. " The leader of my children will always be awake, will always have life without the formula, to look after the others...forever.." He glanced back up at her. "Thats as far as I can tell, now where the hell is my peppermints woman!" He snapped at her. Helena picked up the journal and put it in her purse, then took out a giant green bag of peppermints for him.

"Thanks so much Walter, i'll come back to visit you next week or so, ok?" She said while getting up off the bed, she went over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"That settles it, your my new grand daughter! Have a good night Helena, bring more mints next time." He yelled at her as she was shutting the door.

She hurried to her car and got in, putting her purse in the front seat. As she started the engine, she paused to notice Adams red truck, still in the same spot. That was really odd, since he didn't pop in for a surprise visit the whole nine hours she was there. She drove down the driveway slowly to see if she could spot him sitting in his truck, but she didn't see anything.

"Well...thats too bad, I was going to use his brain for the formula..." Blade and Jester popped out of the purse at her words, "But I don't really think it would work since he doesn't have anything in his head." She said while grinning at them. Jester went into a giggle fit, while Blade just stared at her.

"So...you think I can use, like...bug brains instead? Animal parts freak me out, and there is NO way Im killing someone..." Blade hissed at her and shook his head. Great, they have a pussy on their hands.

As Helena drove off, Adam crawled out of the bushes by his grandfathers open window, watching as Helena's car drove out of the parking lot.

Helena turned her music down and looked over at Blade. "So...think we should go check that thrift store again since we have time?" Blade gave her a nod and hissed. "The last one is a...cow boy or something right?" Jester gave her a little laugh in response while Blade nodded his head again.

They drove back to the same thrift store that they broke into the night before, there were quiet a few people there at six at night. "God I hope no one noticed two puppets missing..." She said while grabbing the purse.

She looked around in the store, and didn't really find any odd looking puppet anywhere until she spotted an odd display case. "Oh shit..." She whispered as she got closer to the case. It was a giant display of cowboy stuff, from antique guns to paintings of cowboys. But the one she spotted out of all of it was a cowboy puppet, with a stubble, a hat, and six arms, all of them had guns with them. His red bandana covered most of his face, but his eyebrows arched menacingly. "Haha...six shooter, thats totally his name." She opened her purse to let Blade and Jester see. "Is this him?" She whispered. Blade let out a small hiss for a yes.

"Awesome, that was so...easy..." She trailed off, noticing the price on the puppet. "600 DOLLARS! What! How the hell is he so much?" She closed her purse and walked out of there, not stopping until she reached her car.

"Ok...ok...ok...I cant buy that. You guys are going to have to...well I don't want to say it, but you know...steal it." Blade lifted his knife to his hat and hissed, while Jester changed his face into an evil grin. "I really don't want to go and ask the lady why its so much since it would look suspicious if it goes missing tomorrow...maybe the owner really likes cowboy stuff?" Blade only tilted his head at her, while Jester clapped his hands.

Helena sighed deeply and got into her car, looks like another night of robbing a poor thrift store, this better not turn into a nightly thing.

**TCB...**

This was a little shorter then the last one, I wanted to make it since I took forever to do it...sorry, anyway...REVIEW AND TELL ME IF HELENA SHOULD ACTUALLY KILL SOMEONE...Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Aha, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the quick reviews, makes me want to update quickly on my very rare free time! So you think Adam should die?...maybe, he is sort of an asshole isn't he? I did watch the new puppet master! I...thought it had bad acting in it, but Blade was awesome as always 3

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Eight

It was three in the morning when Helena decided it was okay to drive back to the deserted thrift store. When she parked her car down the street, there was no one there as expected. She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, Blade and Jester both jumped out, Blade looked up at her while Jester clapped his hands excitedly.

"Ok, calm down little guy, we still have to be sneaky remember? There's still neighborhood watch around this place..." Helena straightened her black cap as she gave Jester a stern look. He quieted down and changed his face into a sad one. Blade gave him a hiss and pointed his knife at him, only making Jester give out a sad moan.

All three of them walked over to the glass doors, Helena glanced down at Blade and gave him a questioning look. "Do you need help up again Blade?" He let out a small moan, opening his mouth slightly and holding out both his arms towards her. She giggled at him, she couldn't help it. Jester stared at both of them, a confused look on his face as Helena picked Blade up and let him unlock the doors with his knife. They seemed close, a more 'different' kind of close then their original master, and it confused Jester.

They all heard the door lock click, Helena let Blade down and opened the door, letting the puppets go in first. "Alright you guys, you remember the drill right? Ill stay here and keep watch, you know where six shooter is." They both nodded at her and walked in. She stayed by the door inside, making sure to look around just in case they installed video cameras since their last break in. Luckily she didn't have to work till the next day.

Blade and Jester both came apon the case where Six Shooter was on display. Blade went first, he climbed up onto of the glass case and unlocked the small key-lock with his knife hand. It swung opened from the top, Jester caught it before it hit the ground. Blade then jumped into the case and grabbed Six Shooter with his hook and dragged him out of the case. Jester started giggling, his face changed into an evil smile. Blade looked around the area they were at before jumping down from the case, the last time he was here stealing puppets he saw their maker Toulon. Nothing happened this time, he didn't see any sign of him at all, maybe because they found Six Shooter without needing him. Blade let out a whisper of a hiss as he dropped Six Shooter down to Jester on the floor.

Helena crouched down on the floor by the wall and stared off at the other end of the store. Her thoughts went to when they had gotten home after talking to Walter...

_Flashback time..._

_Blade and Jester were stuffed back into Helena's purse as she picked it up and got out of her car. She had stopped off somewhere to eat after they had left Walter's, and by the looks of it Adam's car was parked outside the apartment. "Awesome" Helena said out loud to herself. _

_She walked in, making sure as to not make too much noise this time, but as she got to the kitchen, Adam and Heather were on the couch watching another movie. She paused for a second, looking at them. Adam didn't get up and try to talk to her like he normally did, he only stared at her with wide eyes. Something about him was off, and the way he was looking at her was...weird, like he was scared? Scared of what she wondered._

_Helena shook it off and walked to her room, Adam's eyes followed her the whole time, he acted like she was about to explode any second or something. She opened her door and shut it as quickly as she could, laying her purse on the bed. Jester rolled out of it in a comical way, and Blade jumped out swiftly. _

_"Okay..." Helena trailed off as she opened her notebook of notes. "Do I...really have to kill someone? Couldn't I just make the stuff and see what happens?" Blade slowly shook his head no at her. "But...You guys, I can't actually KILL someone! Thats just...ugh. Evil, there has to be another way, Im not killing anyone." Blade shook his head again, and pointed his knife at the door and hissed. Adams voice could be heard from the hallway._

_Helena's face paled, fun and game time was over it seemed. "Blade...Im not killing Adam, do you understand that? I do NOT want you to even suggest such a thing! I know I joke around about it, but I don't actually mean it!" Her voice was rising without even realizing it. She suddenly stopped and shook her head slightly. _

_"Im...Im sorry little man, I just...I don't think I can do this. Its all way too much..." Blade gave out an awkward sigh, he wanted to go and rub her leg for emotional support, but with Jester there it was just embarrassing. Instead Helena picked him up off the floor and gave him a kiss on his boney cheek. His mouth opened in shock, he wasn't expecting that. _

_Jester made a strange 'ohhhh' noise, his face changing into worry. Helena put Blade down at looked over at Jester. "What? Do you want a kiss too?" She quickly scooped him up before he could protest and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. Jesters face changed into his happy one, Helena gave him a smile and put him down._

_"Alright guys, we'll leave at around midnight for the thrift store..."_

_End flashback..._

Helena straightened up as she heard a noise coming from the back of the store. She was about to move from her spot when she realized it was Jester and Blade, dragging along Six Shooter with them.

She grinned at both of them, they looked so cute dragging the other puppet with them. "Teamwork!" She said to them, sticking both of her thumbs out. Blade only saluted her with his knife while Jester giggled some more.

They finally got back to the apartment, they were so sneaky, hitting the same place twice in the same week. Helena grinned at both Jester and Blade sitting in her passenger seat. "So you guys, should we wake up more puppets tonight or wait till I get some sleep? Im feeling a bit loopy since its...three in the morning." She waved her hand in the air as if waving off something. Blade only moaned a little, he wanted her to get her rest.

"Your right, I need a clear head for this." Helena nodded at Blade while picking them up after opening her car door.

Blade turned his head to the side while in Helena's arms, he noticed that man's red truck that he didn't like was still in the driveway. If he only had the chance, that man would be torn to shreds. He didn't much care for the people she surrounded herself with.

Helena opened her apartment door slowly, making sure to look before she walked in. The living room was deserted, which meant it was okay to walk in. She crept past Heather's room and went into her own bedroom, making sure to shut and lock the door. She put Jester and Blade down on the bed, and placed Six Shooter with the other lifeless puppets. Blade and Jester both gave each other hopeful looks, tomorrow will be a reunion!

"Okay guys, I need to go pee and change into my p-j's, so I'll be back in a second." Helena gave them both a nervous smile, she still wasn't comfortable changing around them.

Blade only watched her gather her night clothing and leave the room, opening his mouth slightly.

Helena made her way to the bathroom, it seemed easy enough to do, but when she actually got to turning on the light she noticed about 20 empty beer cans scattered all over the place. "Oh god..." She groaned as she tried to make her way to the toilet. Luckily there wasn't any vomit anywhere. She was able to use the bathroom in peace, since the toilet seemed clean still, but changing was another thing. The bathroom was pretty small, and the fact there was beer cans everywhere made it worse to move around, she didn't want to wake anyone up this late at night. Helena did her best to put her night shorts on, she only knocked over 2 empty beer cans.

As she was taking her bra off to put on her night shirt, she heard the bathroom door open behind her. She froze naturally, she could hear the person or thing step into the small space. 'Please let that be one of the puppets...' she thought to herself as she slowly turned around, making sure to hide her breast.

It wasn't one of the puppets, and it wasn't her room mate. Helena stared wide eyed at Adam, who was almost completely naked aside from his boxers.

"DO YOU MIND!" She screamed at him while grabbing a towel from the rack by her.

He only stumbled forward more, a stupid grin plastered on his face. She could smell the booze on him, he was wasted.

"You never minded before." With every word he slurred, making her feel more nervous.

"Well I mind now, its different now. Get the hell out of here or Im ganna-" He interupted her, " Your ganna what? Scream?" He was now inches from her, she could feel his breath on her.

"Your still looking really good..." His hand shot out and she could feel him touching the skin above her bellybutton. She shivered and snapped out of her shock finally.

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed at him, loud enough to wake everyone on their floor. She slapped his hand away with such force that he backed off, she then shoved him out of her way as she ran out of the bathroom and into her room, still clinging the towel to her breast.

Helena slammed her door shut, sliding down to the floor. She heard a hiss to her right and looked up quickly. Blade was standing at the edge of her bed, his knife out in-front of him, Jester had a worried face on, his hands resting on his cheeks.

"Its...its okay Blade, Adam just..." She shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair, " Hes just...a jerk, its okay, he only startled me thats all..." She gave him a small smile as she loosened her grip on her towel. Blade didn't seem convinced, he sliced the air with his knife and hissed louder, looking at her with his bladed eyes.

"Blade Im fine, its okay. He didn't hurt me, honest! I just got scared and got out of there in a hurry, thats all." He wasn't convinced, but she didn't seem that upset so it must of been okay. He slowly lowered his knife, making sure to watch her still.

"Seriously Blade..." Helena sighed as she got back up to grab a new shirt, quickly putting it on.

Jester got back on the dresser to sleep, while Blade made sure to at least be 5 inches away from her at all times, weather she was taking her socks off or charging her phone.

Helena finally laid down on her bed, turning the light off. Blade took his normal spot on the pillow by her, making sure to be just a bit closer then usual. Helena moved her head over just a bit to look at him. "Your my knight in shining armor aren't you? If Adam tried anything, you would of cut his balls off huh?" Blade only gave her a small hiss in reply. "If only you were a guy Blade...your awesome..." After a few seconds her breathing got deeper, meaning she was asleep. Blade still stared at her, pondering the fact...what if he was human again?

**TBC...**

Sorry this took so long, Ive been swamped with stuff, plus my brother takes the internet half the time...anyway, I had writers block for a good solid week there, I think I know where Im going with this, but be patient! Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Uh oh! Looks like Blade is crushin! So I did see the new Puppet Master, they still didn't give detail on how to make the formula, but they did show how to put a soul into a puppet (which Im not planning on, boo) So uh, using body parts still stands! lol. THANKS FOR READING!

** IT MOVED!**

Chapter Nine

Helena got up slowly from her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around for Blade or Jester, but both were missing. Alarmed, she got up swiftly and searched around her room for them, but they were no where in sight. "Blade! Jester! Come on you guys, this isn't funny!" She whispered while throwing cloths around the place trying to find them. They really weren't anywhere in her room.

"Oh god, what if there in the living room..." Helena opened her door and slowly walked down her hallway, it felt a little cold in the apartment this morning which made her even more nervous.

She paused when she spotted Adam sitting at the table with Blade in his hands. Fear gripped her as she held her breath. What was she going to do? Yell at him? Better act smooth, even though she really wanted to go punch his face in.

"Well, you sure got over your hangover pretty fast." She said sarcastically, leaning on the wall by the couch. Adam looked over at her, surprise was written all over his face. It was best to not mention the night before in the bathroom she thought.

"Im not totally sober, so yeah." He stiffly turned back to his original place in the chair, trying to hide Blade from her sight. He was a total idiot since she could see Jester on the edge of the table, plain as day.

Getting just a little pissed at the fact he obviously went into her room to grab the puppets, she tried to ignore the growing urge to start yelling at him at the top of her lungs. "Those are mine, both of them." She said with a tone, keep it cool!

Adam picked Blade back up and examined him, moving his hooked arm around. Silent rage shot through Helena as she watched him put his disgusting hands all over her favorite puppet. She really felt like killing him, she knows he was the one who took them from her room, all she needed was for him to confess it. "There really cool..." He said, giving Blade a look, then turning his head towards Helena. In that instant Blade lifted his knife up, about to strike Adam.

"NO!" She yelled out, Blade stopped in his tracks and went lifeless again. Adam gave her a confused look. "I mean...um..." She shook her head, trying to think of something. "No, they aren't cool, there awesome...yeah..." She gave out a nervous laugh, nice save. He gave her an odd look as he turned back to Blade. "Same thing..."

Helena straightened up and tried to act cool. "Well, they were in my room last night, so tell me...why are they in here?" He looked over at her again and raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you suggesting that I took them?" Helena gave out a huff of air she was holding in, "All signs point to uh...DUH! They didn't just get up and walk in here on their own!" She was starting to get pissed, really pissed.

"...or did they?" He kept his stare on her. No one said anything for a good few seconds.

She snapped out of it before he did. "Adam, I fucking swear to GOD-I will shove a restraining order SO FAR UP YOUR ASS if you **ever **step foot into my room again, do you understand me you waste of life?" She breathed heavily in and out as she glared at him. His face paled slightly as he dropped Blade on the table and got up.

"I just...wanted to look at them, I saw them in your purse the other day, I thought you wouldn't mind...Sorry." With that he walked out of the apartment. Helena finally let out a real long breath and went right to Blades side.

"Oh god Blade, are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" She scooped him up and hugged him to her. He hesitated for a second before rubbing her arm with his hook in a comforting manner. She put him back down on the table, they both heard Jesters odd little laugh coming from a few inches away. "Sorry Jester, are you okay too?" His face changed into a happy one as he laid on the table in a comical way.

"Did that bastard take you guys from my room?" Blade nodded his head and gave her a hiss. Helena put her hands down on the table and looked at both of them. "God what an asshole, Im totally locking my door every time I go in and out of my room, I thought for a second there you guys wondered in here. I really hate him."

Blade put his knife to his throat and made a slashing motion.

"Blade...come on, you were cutting it pretty close there..." She grinned at him as she looked at his knife.

A voice came from the hallway,"Why are you talking to dolls?" Heather was leaning on the wall by the couch, she looked like shit.

Helena and both puppets froze in place. She slowly turned around to face Heather, a fake smile plastered on her face. "What? You don't talk to your puppets? Whats wrong, not cool enough?" Heather rolled her eyes with her mouth open in a stupid look and walked back into her room.

"...Phew, that was close." She winked at both of them. "OH YEAH, CLEAN UP YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS BEER CANS IN THE BATHROOM PLEASE!" She screamed in the hallway. All she heard from Heather was a loud groan.

Helena led the puppets back to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her for security purposes. She sat down on her bed and stared at the puppet trunk in front of her. Blade and Jester both stood in front of the door watching her, waiting.

"You know guys..." She sighed. " I don't think its safe...you know, to wake the others right now." Blade threw his hands up in the air and hissed in frustration while Jester changed into a sad face and moaned. Helena rubbed her temples and glared at them both. "Listen, I woke up to you two missing, okay? That fuck-head Adam took you from my room! He could of discovered what you are! If I wake up all of them..." She trailed off and looked back at the trunk, her voice changed to a slight whisper. " When I woke up finding you guys missing...I freaked out, I was so scared, whats going to happen if someone finds out?" She looked back over at them, her eyes were getting red from holding back emotion. Blade opened his mouth slightly and moaned.

"Pfft, like I have enough room for all of you." She said while rubbing her eyes dry.

Blade and Jester both looked at each other. Looks like there was going to be no reunion today. Blade bowed his head down and sighed.

Suddenly his eye blades popped out and he hissed at Helena. "What is your problem Blade?" She said to him. He ran over to her on the bed and pointed at his hook and hissed loudly again. "What? Whats wrong? Is your hook loose again?" He shook his head and kept waving his hook at her.

"OH!" She gasped. "Aunt Kay! She could hold the other puppets for me!" As good as it sounded, there was still a catch, and Helena realized it as her surprised smile turned into a frown. "I would have to tell her though...and I have no clue how she would take moving puppets..." All three of them let out a long sigh. Helena straightened up again. "Maybe if we tell them not to move around her, then it would be okay, right?" Blade and Jester gave each other concerned looks.

"Yeah...this could work..." She sat on the floor and picked up the jar of formula. "There should be enough for those 3..." Blade put his hook on the jar and looked at her. Helena lowered the jar and stared back at Blade. "What is it?" Jester let out a small whine, making Helena turn her head to look at him instead.

Jester pointed to himself, then pointed to Blade, then to Tunneler, then to Six Shooter, then to Pin Head making a 'hmm' sound every time he pointed to something. Helena gave him a dumbfounded look "Yeah? Theres five of you..." But Jester shook his head no, changing into a frown.

"WHAT! Theres still one more! Oh god! I don't think its...shit. How am I going to find it?" Blade lifted both his hands and shook his head no. "What a big help you guys are..." Blade thought she shouldn't get so upset over it, the puppets are somehow drawn to her like a magnet.

Helena shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the jar of formula. "Well...till we can figure out how the hell to find the other one, lets wake these guys up first, sound good?" Both of the puppets nodded at her in reply. "Okay then, feeding time..."

She gently sucked the formula up with the needle and picked up Tunneler and turned him over in her hand to reveal the hole on the back of his neck. "Here we go, if he tries to kill me then you guys stop him, okay?" They both nodded and watched as she stuck the needle into his neck and pushed the formula in. She set him down on the ground and stepped behind Blade and Jester still holding the syringe in her hand.

A few seconds passed and nothing happen, Helena decided to sit down since it might take a while. But Blade and Jester still stared at the puppet on the floor, waiting patiently. There was movement finally, a twitch in his arm, then his legs. Finally his head moved back and forth as he slowly started to get up. "Oh man..." Helena gasped. He stood up straight as an arrow and turned his head toward Blade and Jester, his eyes were completely black, and his drill on his head looked like a giant pointy hat. He slowly walked over to Blade and Jester, moving slowly since he was still stiff. Jester changed his face to a happy one and made some weird excited noises, while Blade pointed his knife at Helena and hissed. Tunneler stopped and lifted his head slightly to see her. "Hi...Im Helena, I guess Im going to be taking care of you guys for a while...please don't try to hurt me, or anyone in my apartment...or anyone in general." Tunneler nodded his head, then straightened himself and saluted to her.

"Um...at ease?" Helena smiled at him, he looked creepy but he was cute. Tunneler walked over to where Jester and Blade were while Helena picked up another puppet and turned it over in her hand, but just then her cell phone rang loudly. "Oh man, what now?" She said as she put the puppet down and grabbed her phone.

"Hello? Yeah this is her. Oh hey Claire. Uh huh. Well, Im not scheduled until 4, but I guess I can come in earlier...yeah ok, see you later." She said while hanging up the phone. All three puppets looked up at her as she dropped her phone on the bed.

"Looks like Im going into work 6 hours early, sorry guys but this will have to wait." Blade and Jester put their heads down and moaned, more waiting. As Helena got dressed for work, she still gave out instructions to the new guy. "Alright, so I lock the door when I leave my room because SOMEONE is stealing my shit, so no going out of this room without me. And keep quiet, no one knows your alive but me." She stuck her head out of her shirt. "Oh yeah, and if this guy comes in here with a bunch of tattoos all over him...you have my permission to hurt him, alright?" Blade let out a hiss in response. Tunneler didn't say anything as Helena put her make up on. "You know, you really don't say much do you? I guess thats a good thing huh?" She watched as he slowly nodded his head.

"Well, Im off, stay out of trouble you guys." She blew them a kiss as she closed the door and locked it behind her.

Work was dull as always, so to pass the time Helena decided to give her aunt a call and ask if she could keep the trunk there for safe keeping. Luckily she said it was okay, and there was no mention of the puppets being able to move. Getting that giant trunk out of her room and into the car was going to be the hard part. And deciding which puppets would stay and which would go was another thing.

By the time she got back home it was around 4, she was tired and was not looking forward to dragging a giant trunk around. "Im home!" she said out-loud to no one, old habits die hard. She walked down the hallway and unlocked her door, making sure to carefully open it so she wouldn't startle the puppets.

"Hey guys." All three of them looked up at her, Jesters face changed into a happy one as Blade tipped his hat to her. Blade was sitting on her pillow while Jester and Tunneler were over by the trunk. "So, did you guys get wild while I was gone, or were you quiet?" She said while grinning at them. She went to put her purse down then sat down on the bed by Blade. "So guys...Im taking the trunk back to my aunts, who's staying and who's going?" All three of them looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"I mean...I guess I could have room for you three, but if I wake the other two then take them to my aunts, then what would be the point of waking them up in the first place, you know?" Blade let out a small moan. "You WOULD say that wouldn't you?" Helena tried to give him a glare, but her smile gave it away. He only opened his mouth slightly.

"Alright, time to pack this thing back up." She got down on the floor and started putting the papers and posters back into the trunk. Jester walked over to her with the jar of formula in his arms. "Oh, thanks buddy." She went to grab it, but then stopped. It looked like there was only enough formula for one puppet, why hadn't she noticed it before now?

"Oh great..." She sighed. Blade looked up at her and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why didn't you guys tell me before? There's only enough formula for one more dose, and there's three puppets left. And one of them is still out there somewhere!" All three of them turned their heads toward the jar, none of them realized it either.

"Um...well...I guess when the time comes, we'll have to...uh...I don't know you guys, lets just pack this stuff up." She grabbed the jar from Jester and put it in the trunk. Before she was able to close the trunk up, Tunneler put his little hand on hers and stopped her. "What is it?" She looked down at him in question. He climbed into the trunk and looked back at her. Helena smiled awkwardly at him and nodded a little. "You want to stay with them?" He nodded his head at her, his black eyes shining. Blade hissed in approval and lifted his hook to his hat while Jester changed into a sad face.

"I guess thats a good idea, you should look after them, you never know what might happen." He gave her another nod. Helena leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his tiny forehead. "Good luck! Ill be by to check on you in a day or so, okay?" Tunneler turned his head drill on for a second, then disappeared into the trunk. She then closed it and locked it up.

"Im ganna miss him." She said to both Jester and Blade.

Helena slowly dragged the giant trunk through the hallway, it seemed a bit heavier since the last time she did this. Before she left, she went back to her room and talked to Jester and Blade. "Now remember you guys, keep quiet okay? Im locking the door, I should be back in a few hours." She gave them a wave and locked the door behind her, only to run right into Adam.

"Oh god, why are you sneaking around in the hallway?" She straightened up and glared at him.

"What do you mean? Im here to see Heather and I heard you talking to...someone." He said while glancing at her door. Helena moved over a bit to block his view of her door. "Yeah thats great, Im sure shes in her room, like she normally is." She stood her ground with her arms crossed, not moving an inch as she stared long and hard at him to get him to go away. "Alright...see you." He said while slowly turning around and walking into Heather's room.

"God what a prick." She said to herself.

Helena had finally made it to her Aunt's place, making sure she wasn't going to sell the thing if she kept it there. While she was in the back room of the antique shop, she got down on the floor and opened up the trunk for just a bit. Tunneler popped his head out at her. "Hey little guy, you sure your going to be okay here?" He nodded his head slightly at her without making a sound.

"Alright, Ill be back in a few days to check up on you." She poked his head as he slowly descended back into the trunk. She could hear her aunt behind her. "What in the world are you talking to?" Kay bended down beside her niece and examined the trunk. "I could of sworn you were talking to something in here..." Helena gave her aunt a nervous smile, trying to hide her fear. "Oh you know me! Just...talking to the puppets, thats all." Her gaze lowered to the floor as her thoughts wondered to how crazy she must look talking to puppets all the time.

"Is that one creepy grim reaper puppet in there?" She looked back over at her aunt, "What? You mean Blade? No, hes permanently going to stay in my room." Her aunt gave her a smile, "Well, I just hope you don't need this here for TOO long, I need space for my stuff. By the way, I need your help with some stuff I bought for the shop." Helena helped her aunt up and grabbed her purse, "Sure thing Aunt Kay."

As they walked out of the room, Helena made sure to glance one more time at the puppet trunk. She really hoped nothing would happen to it.

**TBC...**

Ok, really sorry about the long wait, I had some HUGE family drama happen over the past few weeks. But anyway, I know where Im going with this (pretty much) so dont worry, I will finish it eventually! So, please leave me a review and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Well I finally made it to chapter ten! BE PROUD! Thank you everyone who left reviews, you guys gave me some good ideas! Anyway this chapter is super dramatic, and a little longer then my normal chapters, BUT PLEASE...DONT BE SCARED TO READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW! I like reading those, makes me feel special~ So, hopefully with some motivation ill be able to write up the next one soon, I might have to change the rating since...Im getting kind of paranoid about it now, lol. THANK YOU FOR READING!

**IT MOVED!**

Chapter Ten

Helena slighting moved over in her bed to scratch her nose as Blade and Jester both turned their heads away from the TV to stare at her. All three of them were being awesomely lazy by watching some TV after Helena had gotten back home from her Aunts. None of them really knew what to do, it was too late to go looking around on a wild goose chase to find the last puppet, they all needed a little break from all this.

Jester turned his head back to the TV, while Blade continued to stare at Helena. She finally looked over at him and smiled, she was holding a yellow page book and a red marker. She lowered her book and stretched her arms out. "Well, there's about...27 thrift and antique stores in the entire city that I found so far, the last puppet could be in any one of them." Blade opened his mouth and hissed slightly at her. "Tell you what, you pick which one to go to first, alright?" She grabbed her list of stores and put it in front of him. His bladed eyes popped out of the sockets as his mouth stayed open. "Go for it little man, who knows maybe its the one." Helena poked his hat as he touched the paper with his knife. He finally stopped half way down the list and gave out a hiss.

"Freaky Deekie Antiquey? Wow...you sure do know how to pick them." She laughed while circling it with her marker. Blade tapped the paper and looked back up at her.

Out of nowhere they heard the speakers in the living-room boom out loud rock music. "Oh god-REALLY! Its like 11 at night! What the hell is going on in there!" Helena got up to open the door, they could all hear people in the living-room now since the door made everything sound proof. "Ill be right back." She said to them as she shut the door.

She glared down the hallway at the party that was going on in the living-room. She made her way through to the kitchen, there were about 40 people crammed into the tiny little living-room apartment. "Where the HELL is Heather!" She yelled through all the noise. No one seemed to hear her as the beer chugging continued. She finally got fed up with it, as she moved her way toward the stereo and turned it off. Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at her, Helena glared at them all and folded her arms. "Okay...where the hell is Heather?" She yelled out.

"Who turned the music off!" The little blonde said as she made her way to the front. "Helena! What the hell!" Heather yelled at her, she was wearing her 'party cloths' which was really a very skimpy light green dress. "I should be saying that, ITS 11PM! I HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW! EITHER TURN THE MUSIC DOWN OR EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Helena screamed back at her, a few strands of her hair fell down her shoulder. "I pay half of the rent too! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Heather yelled back at her. She went past Helena and turned the stereo back on, then moved swiftly through the crowd and outside to smoke a cigarette.

"Hey honey, I think all you need is to get laid, that'll calm you down!" Some random guy from the crowd of people yelled at Helena. She stood there fuming as more guys joined in on the taunting, one of them actually stood a little too close to her and lightly rubbed her shoulder as he spoke. "I volunteer for it...what do you say?" Helena turned her head to look at him in the eyes, he had dull gray eyes, he had five o'clock shadow, and his hair was short, brown, and unkept. "...Get the fuck away from me before I kick you in the nuts." She sternly said to him. He grinned at her, "Is that an invitation?" Helena flipped him her middle finger. "Fuck off!" She yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. The man watched her leave, taking another gulp of his beer as he hungrily followed her with his eyes.

Blade and Jester were by the door when she came back into the room, she didn't say anything to them as she slammed the door shut and flopped onto the bed. "I need to move." She put her hands over her eyes and sighed deeply. Jesters face changed into a sad one as he walked over to the TV and sat down in front of it, but Blade got on the bed with Helena and sat on her stomach. Helena smiled as she rubbed her eyes. "You little stinker..." She sighed.

It was about three hours later till they all finally went to sleep, Helena was dreaming of cakes as Blade lay motionless by her head. She could see a giant four layered cake infront of her, it had blue and white frosting and frills all over it, she was so excited as she picked up a fork and slowly walked over to it. She was getting closer to the cake, oh so much closer, but wait...there was knocking coming from the cake? Like...a door knocking? She looked dumbfounded at it for a second until she...woke up.

"Oh god what now?" She moaned while getting up from her bed. There was another soft knock as she finally made it to the door, opening it just slightly. She adjusted her blurry sleepy eyes and she tried to focus on the person standing in front of her door. At first she thought it was Adam, since it looked male, but she was wrong on the Adam part.

"...Its you." Helena stared at the guy who was hitting on her in the living-room, this didn't look good. "Um...what are you doing knocking on my door at two in the morning?" She folded her arms and tried her best to look threatening. "Hi...Helenaaaa." He said with a very obvious slur, he was drunk as a skunk. "How do you know my name?" She said with caution while glancing over at Blade on the bed. He almost stumbled as he tried to lean on the door frame. "Heather told me, your reeaaalllyyy hot..." He grinned at her, but she was in no way thrilled about this. "Good Night, whoever you are." She grumbled with annoyance as she tried to shut the door, only he put his foot down and stopped it from shutting.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Before she could finish her sentence he pushed his way through and shut the door behind him. Helena stared wide eyed for one horrible moment as the light from the door disappeared and she could no longer see him. The noise from the party was still going strong, who knows if anyone could hear her? She pushed forward with all of her might and hit his chest, but the man was much stronger then her and he pushed her to the bed and put all his weight on top of her. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" She screamed while swinging her arms around in fury, but all it accomplished was him being able to grab her wrist and pin them down by her shoulders. He tore her shirt down the middle in one big yank, she started to punch him with her free hand, but as soon as that happen he pulled something from his pocket that was very sharp and held it to her throat. 'Oh god is this really happening!' her mind screamed as she felt his mouth on her bare skin. "NO! STOP IT!" She yelled again while trying to shove him off of her. He pushed the knife into her skin lightly, not enough to tear the skin. "Shhh, don't move, and don't make any fucking noise or Ill slice your neck riggghhht open."

She suddenly heard him make an odd sound, as what felt like warm liquid squirted onto her. Whatever it was, was now gushing quiet a lot as the man suddenly rolled off her making gurgling sounds. She took the chance and ran to the door, but before she opened it she heard Blade hiss loudly at her from the darkness. Helena froze completely in place. "No...you didn't...please tell me you didn't..." She whispered. Finally, she flipped her light on and saw the horror before her.

Blood was all over her ripped shirt. She stared at the dead man on her bed, blood was still gushing out from the giant gash from his neck, the blood was all over her mattress, and there was Blade standing by him with his knife and hook both covered in blood. All she could do was stare at the scene with her mouth open.

"Oh god, ohhhhh god. Oh god. OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" She dropped down to her knees and started crying hysterically. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME GOD? WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She screamed at the ceiling. Jester tugged at her leg as she looked over at him with tears rolling down her face. He was holding her notes from the journal. Her shoulders dropped as she let out a long sigh. "Are you serious?" He nodded his head and gave out a strange laugh.

Helena stared back at the body on her bed, this was some serious shit. She started hyperventilating and sat down on the floor, holding her hands on her head. Why does everything happen to her?

Several minutes passed and she hadn't said a single word. Blade started to rub his knife and hook together out of boredom.

Then finally Helena clapped her hands together, scaring Blade and Jester.

"Okay! Everybody shut up." Blade and Jester both looked at each-other, then back at her. "Heres what we're going to do...Im going to...call the cops! Tell them...he was trying to attack me, and I kicked him, and he fell onto...um...something...yeah okay, wheres my phone?" Blade gave out a menacing hiss while she was franticly looking for her phone. "What! I told you guys to shut up before I have a mental breakdown!" She cried out, but he still hissed to get her attention. She finally glared over at him, all he was doing was pointing at the notes. Her face turned dead serious. "...You must be joking. The cops wont believe my story if his BRAIN is missing! What am I suppose to do! Go to jail! Then whose going to take care of you guys! Your mine..." She started to choke up with tears again at that last word.

Blade and Jester both looked at each-other, Jesters face was a mischievous grin. All Helena did was sit in the corner and cry while the puppets got to work. Blade cut out the eyes of the man while Jester took them and placed them in a plastic bag, now the only thing to do was get rid of the body.

Helena suddenly glanced over at the puppets, watching them through teary eyes. This guy was pretty bad, but he didn't deserve to die. Besides, she wasn't the one that killed him, it was Blade protecting her. There really was no way to call the cops now, the only other choice was to burn the body in a dumpster somewhere, and she knew just the place.

"Okay...Okay...You guys are completely insane...but I really don't want to go to jail for something BLADE did, you little shit. We're going to put him in a trash bag along with my bloodied up sheets, and dump him in the dumpster behind one of the thrift stores we stole from...and set it on fire...got it?" They both nodded at her. She was either in complete shock, or she finally came to realize this was suppose to happen. But in any case, she took her torn shirt off along with everything she had on, and threw it on the body. Blades eyes popped out, but Helena really didn't care she was completely naked infront of them while she wrapped the body in her bloodied sheets, luckily all the blood had gotten on was her wall, her mattress was blood free. She grabbed a giant trash bag from her closet since she hides them from Heather who never buys any, and started stuffing the body into the bag.

When it was all done, she got dressed in all black, and opened her door to run into the bathroom. There was a passed out girl in the bathtub with her pants down, but Helena ignored her while she grabbed some ammonia and ran back to the room. "The party is still going on, I don't think anyone heard this at all, but its going to look suspicious if I walk out of here with a giant trash bag...so lets go through my window." Jester stood up to help, but Helena stopped him. "No no, you stay here, do you have good eyes?" Jester nodded his head slowly. "Then here, poor this on where ever you see ANY blood, got it?" She said while handing him a towel and the bottle. "Its ammonia, its suppose to clean up blood, I saw it on the forensics channel." He only stood there holding the items, while she opened her window up. "Oh wait, hold on." She grabbed the ammonia bottle and poured some on her neck and hands, then grabbed the towel to wipe off the blood on her. "Ok here, we should be back in about 30 minutes." She shoved the stuff back on Jester and tried to grab the bag and pull it through the window. With some amazing luck, she was able to get the body through by herself. Blade was finishing cleaning the blood off of him with the towel, when Helena's head popped out from the window. "What the hell do you think your doing? Your coming with me to help me clean up this mess of yours." Blade looked at her with silence, then climbed out the window and hoped on her shoulder.

By some miracle there was no one outside smoking, everyone was inside. But then again it was pretty cold out tonight. Helena dragged the body bag to her car without any trouble and turned the key. She drove as safely as she possible could, she didn't want to get caught on the traffic camera's, and she went through the back lots in order to get there since she could be spotted by someone even at 2 in the morning.

They finally got to one of the run-down thrift shops in the bad part of town. Theres flaming dumpsters here at least once a week so it wouldn't be that suspicious.

Helena parked a block down from the shop and turned the car off. She opened the door for Blade and stayed by the car while he looked up at her for orders. "I want you to go to the back of the store and cut the wire from the camera that watches the back door, ill meet you over there with the...bag. Got it?" Blade saluted her with his knife and started running down the street.

Opening her back door, she grabbed the bag and looked around, it seems like everyone was asleep around there. So she pulled the bag out of the car and as quietly as she could, and walked towards the thrift shop.

By the time she got there, Blade was standing by the back dumpster, waiting for her. She noticed the wire for the camera had been cut, and she nodded to him in approval. Slowly she lifted the body into the dumpster and grabbed her lighter. She had a grave face as she stared at the black bag. "Im sorry..." She whispered as she lit her lighter and set the bag on fire.

Looking around anxiously, she grabbed Blade and power walked back to her car and got out of there as fast as she could.

On the drive back, it was extremely silent. Blade looked up at her as she finally spoke to him. "This is the last, and only time I am ever going to do that. Isn't it Blade?" He gave out a small hiss and nodded his head. "Did you really mean to kill him?" He didn't answer that. "Blade, did you really mean to kill him?" She finally looked over at him as he shook his head no. She sighed deeply as she quietly drove into her driveway. "Well...I guess I can't be too mad at you...sorry. Nothing like this has ever happen to me before..." Instead of getting out of the car, she lit a cigarette and puffed on it with a thoughtful look on her face.

Why is she doing all of this for the puppets? At first it would seem like fun ever since she realized Blade was alive. But this was all going way too far, and she had this strange desire to revive them all. Why? Why was she feeling this way? They weren't her responsibility, she doesn't have to do anything. And yet...here she is, lighting bodies on fire in dumpsters. For some odd reason, she felt really drawn to these puppets, as if they were apart of her soul.

Helena gave out a snort as she puffed on the cigarette again. She looked over at Blade as he watched her. A big flood of emotions filled her as she looked at him. She had grown too attached to him to let him go, and where ever he goes, the puppets follow, and by the looks of it he wasn't leaving her.

She finally finished her cig as she threw it out the window. "Alright little man...lets go be awesome and go through the window again." She said while grabbing him and quietly getting out of the car. Thank god there still wasn't anyone outside. She silently crept back through the window and into her room.

The whole place smelt like ammonia as Jester stood on her bed with the towel and an empty bottle in his hands. "Oh man, overkill much?" She said while plugging her nose with her hands. She went to sit down on the bed, but she felt something wet on her ass. "Oh what the hell!" She quickly stood up and looked at her bare mattress. The whole thing was covered in ammonia. "JESTER! You poured that whole bottle all over my bed!" He changed his face into a sad one as he dropped the towel and bottle. "Well shit, I really need new sheets tomorrow...damn it Jester." She glared at him as she sat down on the floor.

Blade walked over and sat down by her. "Lets watch the news and see if anyone found anything yet..." Helena said while flipping on the tv.

By the time she woke up it was around 7 as the sun was rising through her window and glaring right on her face. "Oh shit..." She said while leaning on her elbows. She had fallen asleep on the floor while watching the tv. "Oh man...this place still smells...what time is it? I have to be at work by 12..." She looked over at Blade, who was still watching the tv. He hissed and pointed at the screen. It was the 7 o'clock news, and the reporter had poofey 90s hair with giant glasses.

_-"This is Christina Alex reporting live from the 'Savers' thrift store right here in downtown. At about 5 this morning the fire fighters were called in for another dumpster fire, since there was one only a week ago not far from this location. But what they found in the dumpster was not just trash, it was a body." -_The screen cut to a police officer with a giant mustache - _"The remains are too destroyed to identify the body, from what we can tell it was probably gang related since this area is full of gang activity. But we're still investigating at this time." - _It cut back to the reporter from the early 90s - _"So far there are no leads on any suspects at this time. f you have any information of suspicious behavior around this area at around 1 to 5 this morning, please contact this number." _

Helena stared wide eyed at the screen as she slowly smiled in disbelief. "Huh...I don't fucking believe it. They think it was gang related? Oh my god, I think we're off the hook guys!" Jesters face turned happy as Blade only stared at her with his grim smile.

"Okay, Okay...I need to...throw these cloths away, and get some more ammonia for my car...and I think we'll be in the clear." For some very odd reason she felt happy about all this. There was still guilt, but she was happy they got away with it.

But all these feelings seemed a bit strange, it was all so new to her. She could deal with drama at work, or drama with Adam and Heather...but this? Making potions of life for puppets and burning dead bodies? None of this stuff ever gets easier it seems like.

She got up and changed her clothing, making sure to put her black cloths from last night into a plastic bag. As she was getting dressed, she saw the eyeballs that belonged to the man sitting on the floor in a plastic bag. Her stomach turned and she felt like she was about to throw up, so she looked away really fast.

"Okay...I need to get...something to eat...ew... and throw these away in some random dumpster. Ill go stop by my aunts place to see if she has anymore sheets and to see how Tunneler is doing..." She glanced over at Blade with a concerned look. "And your coming with me. I don't want you killing anyone while Im gone." Blade opened his mouth a little and gave her a hiss. "Don't you talk to me like that young man!" She said with a smile...only on the outside though, it really was a concern now.

Blade crawled into her giant purse as she spoke to Jester while turning the tv off. "Remember, keep quiet alright?" He gave her a nod and waved as she shut the door behind her.

The hallway was a mess, there were beer bottles and trash all over the place. As she walked in the kitchen, there were people passed out on the floor and couches. She ignored them with annoyance on her face as she walked out the front door.

And there was Adam, smoking a cigarette with two other guys. He glanced over at her as she walked away, she could hear their conversation as she passed by.

"Wonder what happen to Tom last night? He hasn't called me at all." One of the men said. "He told me he was going somewhere to get some food, but he never came back. He probably passed out somewhere." The other guy laughed. "Im sure we'll hear from him soon." Adam said to the two of them.

Helena walked faster to her car, clutching her purse tightly as she opened the car door. "Oh shit..." She whispered as she drove the car out of the parking lot. "Man, I really hope this is going to be over soon..."

She stopped by the store and grabbed some more ammonia, then stopped by a fast food place to get something to eat for breakfast. As she drove off, she threw the bag with her clothing in a trash can by the drive through window. "This way its impossible to find it." She winked at Blade who was sitting in the passanger side.

By the time she finally got to her aunts, she parked the car in the lot and sprayed some of the ammonia in her back seat, it didn't look like there was any blood, but it never hurt to make sure. She finally got out of the car and walked into her Aunts Antique store, her Aunt Kay greeted her warmly.

"How are you Helena?" Helena gave her a small smile as her Aunt gave her a hug. "Oh you know, have to work in a little bit." She glanced around the place, it looked different from yesterday. "Did you...change the place?" Her Aunt gave her a big smile. "You noticed? Doesn't it look nice? I told you yesterday that I had some new stuff in, I re-decorated the place!"

Helena gave her Aunt a weak smile as she glanced around. "This 'new stuff' wouldn't happen to have any bed sheets would it? I...spilt some stuff on mine and had to get ride of it." She nervously glanced at her Aunt while she thought about it. "Yes...I think there was some in a donation, here let me go get it hun." Kay went into the other room while Helena made her way to the storage room. "Im going to check on my trunk Aunt Kay! I think I um...left something in there."

When she got into the storage room though, there was no sign of the trunk. It wasn't in the place she left it, instead all there was were a bunch of boxes scattered all over the place that wasn't there yesterday. "Oh shit..." She whispered. She frantically looked around, until she found what she thought was the trunk, hiding behind some boxes. "Thank god..." She sighed. Only when she opened the trunk up to talk to Tunneler, a bunch of clothing fell out. She stared stupidly at the clothing for a few seconds as her brows came together in worry. She moved her hand around the clothing to see if a puppet, any puppet, was in the trunk along with the clothing. But there wasn't.

This wasn't her trunk. _This wasn't her trunk! _WHERE THE HELL DID HER TRUNK GO!

She ran back into the main lobby and found her Aunt folding some white bed sheets for her. "AUNT KAY! Where is my trunk!" She tried not to yell at her, but at this point she was feeling pretty frantic.

"What do you mean hun? Its still in the back room." Her Aunt stared wide eyed at her. "No it isn't! Come look!" She grabbed ahold of her Aunt's sleeve and led her to the back room.

"But hun, its right there in front of you!" She worriedly said. "Aunt Kay...this trunk is full of clothing! Not my puppets! It looks like the same trunk, but its not! Where is it? Did you move it!" She kept a fierce blue eyed gaze on her Aunt while she stared off into space trying to remember.

Finally her face dropped as she remembered what had happen. "Oh no...Im so sorry hun." Helena felt like she was about to faint. "What! Sorry for what! What happen!" Her Aunt sadly looked at her. "I...I didn't know, I thought the trunk I put out was the new one I got that was full of clothing...I put it out on the sales floor and someone came and bought it along with a bunch of other stuff...Oh hun Im so sorry."

Okay, she was really going to faint now. "...Y-you sold my trunk?" Her face drained of all color as she stared at her Aunt.

"Im sorry hun! Ill go check the receipt and see if I have the number down, Ill be back." She gave Helena a light rub on the arm as she left the room in a hurry.

Helena stood there, shoulders slumped and pale as a ghost. Too much has happen in the last 24 hours, first she was almost raped, then she had to burn a body in a dumpster, and now this. This was probably the worst day of her life. She started hyperventilating as she stood there, she never really got a chance to take out this stress on anything.

She suddenly started to feel a bit...light headed. Her mind started getting fuzzy as she started to wobble around in place. Then, everything went blank as she fainted to the floor.

**TBC...**

HAHAHA...that was a really fun chapter, it only took me about 2 days to write too~ I hope you guys liked it! Not much with Adam going on in this one, and who knows how long those eye balls are going to last? AND WHAT HAPPEN TO THE TRUNK! Lol, I love cliff hangers don't you? ANYWAY...Dont forget to leave a review! THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blade or Puppet Master, FullMoon has the awesome rights to that. This story is for very stupid entertainment purposes only.

**Other crap: **Sorry this took so long, I got pretty busy at work and suddenly everyone wants to hang out with me all the time...Im so popular lol. ANYWAY I hope you enjoy, sorry once again it took forever!

** IT MOVED!**

Chapter Eleven

Helena woke to an empty back room, for a moment memories flashed by her of many drunken nights waking up in strange rooms. But she recognized the room as her aunts back storage room and slowly looked around. She was laying on a white cot on the floor, Blade was standing over her staring at her with his mouth slightly open and eye blades popped out.

"Blade?" She said while slowly getting up. He tilted his hat to her and hissed lightly. "What happen? Did I faint?" He nodded his head at her. "Oh man, Im such a pussy." She laughed. Blade nodded his head again and hissed, to which Helena flicked his hat off. "Smart ass." She grinned.

She could hear her aunt walking around in the other room, "Helena? Are you up hun?" Her aunt yelled. Helena stood up from the cot and picked Blade up, "Yeah Aunt Kay, Im up." Her aunt rushed into the room and felt her forehead, "Oh my gosh honey, you scared me half to death when you fainted like that! Are you sure your alright?" Helena took her hand off her forehead and held it, "Yes Im alright, sorry for scaring you...did you find out the number on the receipt?' Kay nodded her head and gave her a yellow sticky note with a phone number on it.

Helena took it and looked at the number, it was very familiar to her. It seemed like it was a number she use to know by heart but then over time slowly forgot it. Anger slowly took over as she looked at the blocked numbers on her phone.

And there it was, Adams phone number, it was the same number that was written on the paper.

"Aunt Kay...did the guy that bought the trunk look familiar to you?" Helena asked her. Kay shook her head and sighed. "I don't know hun, I had a lot of customers this morning, some kind of street event is starting today." She replied.

"No one looked familiar at all?" Kay only shrugged. "I don't know, the man that bought it didn't look familiar to me, I don't think I've ever see him before, why?" Helena didn't answer her as she grabbed her purse. "No reason, ill give you a call later alright?" She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek and left her there.

Helena grumbled angrily to herself as she got into her car, placing Blade in the front seat and her purse between them. She hit her head on the driving wheel and sighed deeply. Blade stared at her silently as she shifted her head from the wheel to the seat. Finally Blade let out a small hiss and got Helena's attention. She glanced over at him and shook her head. "This is Adams number...I hate that guy so much, its like he's always popping up to ruin my life." But as she finished her sentence she caught a glance of her purse that was by Blade, it had a few small brown drops of dried blood on it. What happen last night with the body flashed before her eyes and she gasped slightly.

She looked back at Blade with a serious look in her eyes. "Im getting the trunk back. We are NOT killing him, do you understand? No killing. At all. Ever." Blade only looked at her in silence. "Im serious Blade! No more killing!" She moved over to him till she was eye level with him. He finally let out a small hiss and nodded his head. "Good." She smiled slightly as she straightened up and turned the car on.

After a few minutes of driving erratically on the road she finally made it to her apartment. She slammed the front door open and stormed inside, just hoping to run into Adam. But no one was there, there was however a giant mess left over from the party that was still there. Helena went straight down the hallway to Heather's room like a bitch from hell and slammed on Heather's door as hard as she could. Moaning and shuffling could be heard from behind the door, and it sounded like something broke as well. Finally Heather opened her door slightly to see who was bothering her. "What the hell is your problem?" She groaned, it looked like she was hung over. "Where the hell is that ass licker of a boyfriend of yours at?" Helena hissed at her, ignoring the poor state her room mate was in. She looked like a train hit her, her cheeks were flushed and the bags under her eyes looked puffy and red. She didn't even want to THINK what was in the giant knot in her hair.

Heather shook her head and shielded her eyes from the light of the livingroom, "I haven't seen him since he went to go smoke, I guess he left already." Her voice cracked out.

Helena sighed deeply and walked off, Blade wrapped tightly in her arms.

When she opened the door to her room, Jester greeted her warmly with a smile. But once he saw she had no puppet trunk, his face changed into a sad one and he sighed deeply while Helena plopped Blade on the bed.

"Sorry buddy, but APPARENTLY my aunt sold the trunk by accident...to Adam." Jester had a surprised look as his hands flew in the air and an odd 'ohhh' sound came out of him.

Helena ignored it as she started to change for work, going as slowly as possible. She really didn't feel like working today and thought of maybe calling in, but she needed the hours.

When she was done she turned to look at the two puppets, "You guys are coming with me. It was REALLY stupid of me to move the trunk like that, you should be with me all the time I guess." Jester clapped his hands in excitement. "We'll pay Adam a little visit after I get off, but NO killing, right Blade?" She gave him a stern look as he hissed at her.

She put them both in her massive purse and left for work, trying not to think about all the millions of things she wanted to do to Adam when she finally got to his place.

The mall wasn't that busy when she got there, so she stopped to get a coffee on the way to the clothing shop she worked at. Helena walked in and said her greetings to the staff that was working there, the cool chick with the blue hair waved to her. "Hey Helena! Its not that busy today shockingly, Im just rearranging stuff right now since im bored." Helena smiled at her and set her purse behind the counter. She didn't feel comfterable leaving them in a locker, better safe then sorry.

Her coworker was right, it was really dead in the store, they made time go by fast by just talking and joking around, but Helena still anxiously looked at the clock every few minutes.

"Oh WOW! These are SO COOL!" Her blue haired coworker shouted from the counter. Helena looked over at her while she was putting up some sun glasses and gasped in shock. She was holding Blade and Jester in her hands. "WHOA! Hey, be careful with those!" Helena yelled as she ran over to the counter and snatched them from her. The chick looked a little hurt but was still mystified by them. "Where did you get those? There so amazing! I love that skeleton one, his hands are so fucking awesome!" Helena held them both to her in a over protective manner. "There...old antiques, passed down from my family. Im a little protective of them if you don't mind." She glared slightly at her, why was she looking through her purse?

The blue haired chick smiled at her, "Can I hold them? I just want to look at them, i've never seen puppets like these before." With great reluctance Helena handed them over to her and watched nervously as she fondled Blades hands. "God these are so cool! I wish I had some..." Helena thought to herself 'no you don't, you have no clue the trouble they cause...'

She examined Jester and traced the lines on his head, when he suddenly let out a laugh. Helena completely froze, her eyes wide with fear. He did NOT just do that. The chick gasp and laughed while shaking Jester a little, "WOW! That scared me! I didn't know it could do that! It must not be that old then if it makes noises!" Helena nervously laughed, "ha ha...yeah, I think my family is full of shit then huh?" Mentally she tried to send Jester a message of shut the hell up, hopefully he got it.

She finally handed them back to her and sighed, "Im totally jealous! Do they have names?" she asked. "Yeah, thats Blade and this one is Jester." Helena replied while she placed them back in her purse. "Blade? Thats pretty cool! Man...Well Im going to lunch, ill be back in about 20 minutes, you want anything?" She asked her, Helena shook her head no and watched her leave.

Helena kneeled down to where her purse was and opened it up to look at them. "You guys okay?" She whispered. Blade and Jester both nodded there heads, "Good, sorry about that. I should of kept my purse closed, I didn't think she was so nosey." Jester gave out a little giggle. "And _you! _I can't believe you did that! You little shit, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She playfully flicked his nose as Blade shoved him. "Ok you guys, seriously. Be quiet and don't move until we're safe in my car, got it?" They both nodded their heads as she closed her purse and went back to work.

It was about 6 when she finally got off work, saying bye to her coworker on her way out. "Okay...Keep it together." She tried to calm herself down as she got into her car and put her purse in the front seat. Blade and Jesters heads popped out in a comical sort of way. "I really wish you guys could talk or something, I need some advice. Like...what do I say to him? 'Oh hey Adam hows it going? By the way I think you have my trunk.' Yeah that sounds...cool. Right?" She glanced over at them for approval. Blade made a slashing motion to his neck while Jester had an evil smiley face. "Yeah, then we kill him. I don't think so you guys." She looked back at the road and sighed. "I hope tunnelers okay...He was suppose to watch the trunk!"

About 5 minutes later they made it to Adams crappy little apartment and got out of the car. She nervously walked to the door as slow as possible to give her more time. Finally she made it to the door, her purse wrapped tightly around her. She knocked once and waited for an answer. No one came to the door, so she turned around ready to leave, when she heard it open behind her.

Quickly she turned around and was face to face with Adam. She choked, she couldn't form words as she started to nervously shake, she hated him SO much!

"Uh...hey. Whats up?" Adam smiled at her, leaning on the door. She looked at the ground and took a big gulp of air, "We um...we have a problem." She refused to look up at him as she heard him say, "Whats wrong?" Slight concern could be heard in his voice.

"I think...you bought my trunk at my Aunts place by mistake." This time she looked up at him, he looked confused. No shock? No 'oh shit how did she know' look? She kept eye contact with him and bravely but very slowly said "And I want it back."

There was dead silence between them, she couldn't read his face now. But finally he spoke to her "Come inside.." He moved over to let her in, and she reluctantly walked past him, clutching her purse even tighter. His apartment was actually pretty nice looking, nicer then hers even. Probably because hes such a man whore and has 20 women there every week. Jerk. She glanced over at the coffee table and saw...her trunk!

Adam shut the door loudly and looked over at her, surprising her. She tried not to glare at him as she tried to keep her voice calm, "Ill give you whatever you paid for it, I would like my trunk back please..." She was amazed at how well she was doing. But Adam still didn't say anything as he walked over to the trunk. He unlocked it and took out tunneler, holding him in his hands just made Helena 100 times angrier. Adam playfully looked back her and smiled, "I don't know, ever since I saw you had these I wanted some for myself, there so cool looking. Good book holders for my shelves." Helena angrily snickered at him, "Like you even know how to read, I don't see any books in here genius." Adams smile faded slightly as he kept tunneler in his hands.

"Well...Ill have to think about it, I mean...I might give it back if I got double what I paid for it." Oh my god, she hated this asshole so much. Anger started to make her stomach turn as her face started to flush, she wanted to explode. " Why are you doing this you...you...okay. Fine, double. How much did you pay for it?" His stupid grin was back on his face as he said "200." Helena's jaw dropped. "You did not you lier! I have your receipt right here! You only payed 10 bucks for it!" She angrily grabbed the receipt from her pocket and waved it in front of his face. He grabbed it from her and looked at her with a sly smile. "You know its illegal for you to have this you know, this has my information on it." He crumbled it up in his hands. "I could go to the police with this since I rightfully bought it, and I have evidence you took the receipt."

Helena looked dumbfounded, cold sweat started to roll down her face as she tried to think if she even HAD 200 bucks. She only had about 150 in her account...

Adam playfully tossed Tunneler back and forth from one hand to the other as he looked at the trunk thoughtfully. "You know...its really worth about 400, I mean it is an antique after all...So, what do you say?" He looked back at her with a huge grin on his face.

Helena scratched her cheek in a nervous gesture, eyes wide with worry as she watched him roughly toss Tunneler around like he was doing. She could feel Blade poking her from inside her purse.

"Okay! Okay!...I only have about...150 right now, I can slowly pay you more over the next..." She closed her eyes tightly as she said the last word, "..4 months?" She could hear him give out a spiteful laugh as she opened her eyes to glare at him. "Be reasonable Adam! I have to pay rent and bills, and I need to eat! You'll get the money! Just please, give me my puppets back!"

"MY puppets..." Adam said while tightly gripping Tunneler. His mood suddenly changed as he let Tunneler drop to the floor. Helena watched it in slow motion, she could hear alarms go off in her head.

"Of course...You could persuade me another way..." He moved in closer to her, and she backed up into the wall, clutching her purse even tighter. "What do you mean? I can give you the money Adam...Back off." He was very close to her now as he en-caged her to the wall, both arms on either side of her. "The offer is only for right now, its 400 right now or nothing. But theres other ways...your here...Im here..."

She started to shove him away from her, but he wouldn't move. "Come on, some form of sexual favor could be in order, depending on how well you do I might just give it back to you free of charge." He leaned in and started kissing her neck, by this point she really tried to shove him away from her, "Adam fuck off!" Finally she put all her anger and total hatred towards him and shoved him with all her might, this time he practically flew across the room and hit the side of his table with a loud thud.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell is your problem!" Adam yelled at her as he held the side of his ribs. "That fucking hurt!" He looked really angry, she only saw him this angry once before, and thats when he beat her after a party. She held her stance where she was, but was pretty much a deer trapped in headlights.

"Fucking bitch!" He quickly rushed to her, his arm held out, she knew what was coming and winced. But nothing came, instead she heard a VERY loud scream. She opened her eyes in shock and saw Tunneler drilling a hole in Adams hand. More screams came from him as he hit the ground and crawled over to the hallway. He looked back at the puppet, his face was white as a ghost as he stared at it.

Tunnelers drill turned off, blood was dripping from it as he straightened up and turned to Helena. "Oh god Tunneler you didn't have to do that." He saluted to her as Blade jumped out of her purse and ran over to Adam.

"Blade! No! I said no killing!" Helena tried to yell at him, luckily he stopped right in front of Adam and held his knife out, hissing loudly. Tunneler joined him and they both stood infront of him, daring him to make a move.

Adam sat still as he held his bleeding hand, a puddle of yellow liquid appeared under him. He pissed himself. His eyes were wide with fear as his body shook from fright.

Helena walked over to him and stood towering over him, both puppets at her side and Jester sticking out of her purse, giggling with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"So. Now you know. These are my puppets. I think ill be taking my trunk back. Heres 20 bucks for it." She dropped the 20 bucks on the floor infront of him. " Use it to get your hand looked at." She said with total coolness, damn she was smooth!

She went over to the trunk and opened it up to make sure everything was in there. It was, nothing was out of place luckily. She closed it and picked it up dragging it off the table. Adam moved forward slightly, but Blade hissed loudly at him and Tunneler turned on his drill, making him stop dead.

Helena stopped at the door and Blade and Tunneler followed her, keeping watch on Adam. "By the way. Never come to my apartment again. If we see you there..." Tunneler turned on his drill again, spraying his blood on the walls that was still on his drill.

They made it to the car, all three puppets in the front seat and the trunk safely in the back. Helena smiled brightly at them. "That...felt amazing. I had SO MUCH POWER! Im like super woman!" Blade hissed at her while Jester giggled. Tunneler stayed silent, trying to wipe the blood off his drill.

As Helena drove off out of the driveway, the figure of Adam watched from behind the window blinds.

It was getting dark by the time they got back to the apartment. Some part of her felt sorry for Adam, it was weird just leaving him there all hurt. But then again, he never gave a shit about her, so why should she give a shit about him?

"Bastard deserved what he got." She said to herself as she shut her bedroom door.

Tunneler was looking at the eyeballs in a bag and turned back to glance at Helena. "Yeah, shit went down while you were gone. Apparently everyone is out to get me. Pretty crazy huh?" He shook his head no and looked back at the bag. "By the way...thanks for jumping in like that, I totally could of handled it myself though." Blade hissed at her. "Or Blade would of..." Tunneler saluted to her.

"Anyway...Im sure he wont be bothering us anymore...I hope." Jester sat down on the bed and let his legs dangle back and forth. Blade rested his hook on Helena's leg in a comforting manner. She smiled down at him and sighed. "Well at least I don't have to pay him 400 bucks, what an asshole."

There was a knock on her door, she motioned for the puppets to get in the trunk with the eyeballs before she opened the door. "What?" She said, annoyed. Heather worriedly looked at her, "Um...Someone from the party went missing last night. The cops called me a while ago saying Tom never went home. Did you see him at all?" Helena tried to keep her cool. "Uh...I don't know who Tom is. I was only out there for a second telling you to turn the music down remember? Sorry." Heather glanced at the state of her room. "Wheres your bed sheets?"

Panic struck her as she quickly thought of a lie on the spot. "Yeah um, I had to get rid of them...I started my period a day early and when I woke up there was blood all over the place, it was pretty gross so I threw them out." Helena slightly smiled at Heather, her looked disgusted at the description, "Wow, way too much information, sorry I asked." She turned and walked off with a stupid stuck up look on her face.

Helena shut the door and let out a small laugh. "Wow that was a great one, I cant believe how good I am at bullshitting!" The puppets came out from the trunk to look at her.

"Ok you guys, lets take a look at the instructions on how to cook this stuff...Hopefully Heather's going to leave soon so I can do this in the kitchen..." Blade hissed slightly at her as his eye blades popped out.

**TBC...**

WELL!...I hope you enjoyed that! Yes, Adam is an asshole. He totally had that coming! Hopefully I wont take too long with the next one, let me know how this chapter was! Thanks for reading!


End file.
